


Distant Rain

by RainSkull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys ships it, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk ships it, Im a slut for angst, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, No Smut, Reader has glasses, Science????, Slow Burn, flufffff, i sin, judge after chapter 2 i guess, lots and lots of plot twists and drama, lots and lots of rain, puns, reader is a nerd, reader is female, shit parents, tags will be added as the story goes, very slow burn, what am i doing with my life lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainSkull/pseuds/RainSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one must know what <b>they</b> did to you.</p><p>You're a mistake.<br/>A useless experiment.<br/>No one cares about you.</p><p>Stay away from others,they can't know.<br/>They'll  h u r t  you,just like <b>they</b> did.</p><p>A couple of monsters try befriending you.<br/>Ha.<br/>It is quite hilarious.<br/>How could  anyone love you if,<b>they</b>,your own parents didn't.</p><p>You....Hate flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slippers...? Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you entered the small book store the first thing you noticed was a skeleton at the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome~

It was raining.You could hear rain drops hitting the window and making a little song that was different every time you heard it.You readjust your black glasses and chek your phone.7:25pm.Soon your shift was over in the Ebott Lab.As you packed your stuff you exited your office and closed the door behind you.

Walking down the hall,your blonde hair bouncing on your white coat, you reached main exit downstairs.Something bright yellow in the corner of your dark gray eye returned you to earth.It was a short lizard with a lab coat and glasses.Oh yeah,monsters...It’s been 6 months since they returned to the surface.You didn’t mind them,always shot them a smile when they pass by.You knew how hard they had to work just to get accepted into the community.You saw a tall blue fish woman in a black leather jacket,white t-shirt,jeans and red boots,red as her hair in a ponytail standing next to a lizard monster in a lab coat having a conversation you overheard.

 

“Alphys!’Sup?! I wanted to surprise you by coming to pick you up!”

 

“U-Undyne!”Her cheeks turned light-pink underneath her glasses.”You didn’t forget the u-umbrella,d-did you?It’s pouring o-outside.”

 

The fish just laughed awkwardly.

“U-Undyne!How did you even come h-here in the first p-place?”

 

“Here you can have mine.”You interrupted this weird conversation in a monotone voice by handing your dark-blue umbrella to “Alphys”.

She just stared at you blankly,like you said something about rocket science.

You stared back and wondered if this was a good idea in the first place.

The fish eyed you suspiciously with her one eye.

 

Alphys took the umbrella slowly with her claws shaking,like you were gonna snatch it away at any second.

When the umbrella was at Alphys’ still-shaking-claws she stared at you for a moment longer before introducing herself.

“U-Uh,t-t-thanks...I-I-I’m Al-Alphys…”

 

Smiling,you introduced yourself.

“____,nice to meet you.”

“Undyne.”The hot fish introduced herself shaking your hand carefully.

She had quite the grip.

“Nice name.I like your jacket.” You complimented her in a monotone voice,not a single emotion on your face.

Undyne’s eye widen and she flushes.

“Right...As much as i would like to stay and chat,we have anime waiting for us at home!”She turned on her heel,grabbing Alphys’ hand and waving over her shoulder.

“See ya,punk!”

You watched them for a second before leaving.

You didn’t care that it was rainning.You loved rain.It was the only sound in those sleepless nights,you were haunted by nightmares.

 

You passed by a book store.

You liked books,they were your life and they still are.You would escape in the worlds filled with space and stars,in worlds were reality was cut off.You would travel in your own TARDIS,saving the universe.

In the show window there was a book about stars.You had a little obssesion.You absolutely MUST own every book that’s about stars.As you entered the small book store the first thing you noticed was a skeleton at the counter. He was short and chubby with a blue hoodie,black shorts and...Slippers?You decided not to question it. He was reading a book about what looks like to be….Quantum Physics.

 

_ Interesting…. _

 

“Good evening.”

 

“how can i help ya?” Skeleton said quickly putting away the book with a lazy smile on his face..

 

“Do you have astronomy books? ”

 

He pointed to your left and returned to his book.

 

“Thank you.”

You took out couple of books only to return them back in their original place.You already have all of them.You glanced over your right shoulder to see him staring at you.

Finally happy with your choice you put four books you had yet to add to your collection on the counter and fish out your wallet.

While you took out the money you noticed him staring at you again.

“Is something wrong?” monotone again.This seemed to snap the skeleton out of his thoughts.

“nah,don’t worry about it.”

You just payed for the books and tipped him with a bonus 5 bucks.It’s an old habit.

“thanks a ton,a skele-ton.” He said with a grin.

You just stared at him for a second and then walked away.

 

As you listened the sound of rain falling on umbrellas of the people that passed by,you were deep in thought.About monsters,they seemed friendly from what you’ve seen.But you never know.Your thoughts wander to the chubby skeleton and the pun he made.You wonder why are you thinking about him right now.

 

Suddenly work pops up.

You were a scientist and a good one at that.Physics were always interesting to you.So naturally you aksed your parents to give you as much as books as they can.

And here you are;a quantum physics scientist.You couldn’t help yourself you wanted to know how everything worked.

Your latest project was a time machine.

People kept telling you that it was impossible but you didn’t listen to them.You were DETERMINED.

And besides,it was worth a try. _ Right? _

 

You picked one of the four books and placed the rest on your bookshelf filled with other astronomy stuff.

 

Opening the book you drifted away into sleep.

 

Dark.Darkness everywhere.

Suddenly,you could hear static noise.

A pale face appears in front of you.

From their right eye ,there was a crack going upwards and from their left eye a crack going downwards to their mouth.

 

You scream.

  
  
  
  



	2. Skeletons really want to jump your bones,huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wͥͫ̓̓ͦ́ͥ͌ͩ̇͊͛̆ͧ̇ͧ͂͗̊͏͏̝͓̥̬̤͍̭̬̪̲̥͕̩̟̳͘A̟͖̫̖͉̤͓͎̟̭̘̱̹̘̲̯͕ͯͧ̅̆̀ͬͯ̆ͨ͑̐̓́̓̿ͣͪ̅͆͡ͅK̢̢̛̺͙̘͍̦̣̙̘̳̟͕̒̌ͧͬ̑̈́͐̏ͣ͑́̄̚͘Ȩ̛̲̦͇͙̯̼ͦ̽̈́ͫ͌̒̎̈͛̋̏̏ͣ̽̀́̓ͦ́͠ ̢̭̞̼͕̰̭̞̻̙̼̂ͥ̉̔͑͋ͣ̒ͦ̿ͧͭ̅͗̊͜͞ ͂̄̿ͧͯ̄̈̂̓̄̾̓͐̚͏͙̜̰͉̭͕̜͇̝̫̕ ͛͒́̐̉͑̋͂̀͑͒̓ͦ̀̚̚҉̪̫͖̹̬̮͈͉̹̠̙̭̫̣̲̞ͅ ͤͫ͐ͦ̆͛ͣ̐͂̓҉̧̮̺͙̜̼͈̞̱̦͖͔̫̣̞͙͞ͅ ̵̶̰̝͚͚͓̲͚̂̆ͩ̏͒ͩͨ̅̈́ͧ̐͊ͯŪ̶̸͙̟̖̱̙̯͗̽ͩ̊͘͟͡P̧̠̝̦̻̠͚̲̙͙̼͇̫͈̥͓͒̐͒͋̽̎ͨ̽̋̂̈́̿͌͂ͬ͘.̴́ͩ̅̎̒͂̈́͊̍ͭ͢҉̳̘̪͖͇̘̜ͅͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhHHHH SORRY THEYRE SO SHORT
> 
>  
> 
> thatswhatshesaid

You woke up.The only thing you could remember was your screaming.

You wipe the sweat off your forehead with a sleeve of your yellow pajamas and pick up your glasses from the floor.The lullaby of the rain,calling you back to sleep as you checked your phone.7:00am.You took some clean clothes,and quickly showered.

 

As you were walking to the lab with another umbrella,you were just looking around with your gray,empty eyes.When suddenly you are on the ground and your green umbrella with white dots is behind you.Looking up you saw that you bumped into a tall skeleton monster.Similar to the one you met yesterday.

 

“HUMAN” He said rather loudly. “I APOLOGIZE FOR WALKING INTO YOU!”

 

He said and offered his gloved hand to you,with an apologetic look.

You took the hand.Once you were up you cleaned the mud of off your red coat.

“It’s alright.”

You picked up your umbrella and walked away.

 

Once you were inside the building you went to your office to look over your blueprints.

 

You were thinking over a few equations as you saw that you forgot your lunch at home. You just sat there and stared at the table in the break room.Soon something bright yellow sat next to you.

 

“H-Hey,i hope you don’t mind me sitting here..”

She was sweating,a lot.

 

You shook your head,still staring at the table.

 

“R-Right..”  

She slided a slice of pie to you.

You stared at her.

 

“T-This is o-our thanks for the umbrella y-you gave us yesterday…”

 

“Thank you.”

You took a bite,just to not seem rude.And put the plate aside.

Ever since you were little your parents gave you ‘special’ food.Every time you tried eating normal food,you would throw it all up.You remembered when you tried eating an apple.After the first bite,almost imediately everything you ate that day was on the floor.It wasn’t the taste,the apple was pretty tasty actually,you just couldn’t stomach it.

As the time passed you got used to eating a few snacks for when you forgot your ‘special’ food,so the pie wasn’t a problem.

 

“U-um,so i was t-thinking….C-can i have your phone number?Platonically i m-mean!”She squeezed her eyes waiting for the worse-

“Okay.”

 

“R-Really?!”

You unlocked your black phone and gave it to her.

 

****

 

The shift was over,you packed your things as always.

 

You looked at the nearby window,it wasn’t raining but it was still cloudy.

 

Alphys walked over to you smiling shyly handing you a dark blue umbrella.

 

You noticed a few looks of pity,both humans and monsters shot towards you as you walked out into the cold,probably because you were carrying two umbrellas..

 

Walking home you passed by the spot you bumped into that skeleton.

You stood there staring at the ground where the large skeleton stood.

 

“whaccha looking at?”

 

You faced to the owner of the voice,slowly.

That skeleton from yesterday.

_ Wow skeletons really want to jump your bones,huh? _

Your mouth twitched for a second.

That wasn’t your thought.

 

“Nothing.”

You walked away.

He was just standing there,staring at your back.

 

*****

 

You plopped yourself on your green couch with your book and ’special’ snacks. 

 

You opened the first page.

 

_ Bzzzzt. _

 

1 message from  _ ☆Alphys☆ _

 

*Hai (｡･ω･｡)

-Greetings.

*whaccha doin? （>∀<）

-Reading.

*Oh cool! I love reading! Whacha reading?(*^ω^)

-Astronomy books,i have a thing for stars.

*Oh, really?I know someone who loves stars too! |ω\\\･)ﾉ

(Alphys already shipped it,but you didn’t know that)

-I would like to meet them sometime.

*Oh i’m sure (^ω~)

 

You didn’t know what was that supposed to mean so you just shrugged it off.

After finishing your food you went to sleep.

 

Darkness.

Nothingness. 

And then static again.

This time you were calm,you knew screaming won’t get you anywhere.

“Greetings,may i know your name?”

The static was louder,your head was hurting now.Like it was trying to tell you something.

But before you could make out the words,two hands with holes in each cupped your cheeks.

And then-

That same pale face.

“Who are you?”

The static was so loud,like your head wanted to explode any second.

However you just stood there staring at them.

Then you felt something grasp your leg.

When you tried looking down,one of the hands stopped you.

The person in front of you shook their head as they were saying “Don’t”

Their eyes...or black holes were wide now and you can see light pinpricks,even at their half-closed right eye.

  
  
  


.

  
Wͥͫ̓̓ͦ́ͥ͌ͩ̇͊͛̆ͧ̇ͧ͂͗̊͏͏̝͓̥̬̤͍̭̬̪̲̥͕̩̟̳͘A̟͖̫̖͉̤͓͎̟̭̘̱̹̘̲̯͕ͯͧ̅̆̀ͬͯ̆ͨ͑̐̓́̓̿ͣͪ̅͆͡ͅK̢̢̛̺͙̘͍̦̣̙̘̳̟͕̒̌ͧͬ̑̈́͐̏ͣ͑́̄̚͘Ȩ̛̲̦͇͙̯̼ͦ̽̈́ͫ͌̒̎̈͛̋̏̏ͣ̽̀́̓ͦ́͠ ̢̭̞̼͕̰̭̞̻̙̼̂ͥ̉̔͑͋ͣ̒ͦ̿ͧͭ̅͗̊͜͞ ͂̄̿ͧͯ̄̈̂̓̄̾̓͐̚͏͙̜̰͉̭͕̜͇̝̫̕ ͛͒́̐̉͑̋͂̀͑͒̓ͦ̀̚̚҉̪̫͖̹̬̮͈͉̹̠̙̭̫̣̲̞ͅ ͤͫ͐ͦ̆͛ͣ̐͂̓҉̧̮̺͙̜̼͈̞̱̦͖͔̫̣̞͙͞ͅ ̵̶̰̝͚͚͓̲͚̂̆ͩ̏͒ͩͨ̅̈́ͧ̐͊ͯŪ̶̸͙̟̖̱̙̯͗̽ͩ̊͘͟͡P̧̠̝̦̻̠͚̲̙͙̼͇̫͈̥͓͒̐͒͋̽̎ͨ̽̋̂̈́̿͌͂ͬ͘.̴́ͩ̅̎̒͂̈́͊̍ͭ͢҉̳̘̪͖͇̘̜ͅͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the 'special' food  
> it's just that i wANT SO BADLY TO HINT THAT THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH READER  
> OKAY  
> whoops spoilers???
> 
> THIS STORY WILL BE CHANGED A LOT AS I CHANGE MY MIND  
> SO IF YA DON'T LIKE THAT PLS DON'T READ  
> I WISH U A WONDERFUL DAY <3


	3. Do you like stars?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “if you try any frisky business you’re gonna have a B A D T I M E”

You looked out of the window. It was cloudy.  Your phone said that it was Saturday 9am.

You sighed to yourself while laying on your yellow bed in your light green room.

You had the whole day to yourself. As you stood up and opened your closet you noticed that all your clothes seemed worn off and old.

You put your phone and your wallet in your bag and lock the door behind you as you get out of your home.

While you were waiting for the bus you see movement in the corner of your eye but you turned your head only to see-

-nothing.

You decided to walk to the mall,after all it’s not that far away.

There was a special store at the mall that you always bought your clothes.Casual is how you rolled.

You felt something cold on your hand,then on your nose and finally you notice a drop on your glasses, it started raining again.

  
  


*****

You walked in the mall,wet  _ to the bone _ and not even paying attention to the glares of pity.

This mall had 3 floors and right now you needed to get to the 2nd floor.

The crowd was HUGE.It took you at least half an hour just to getto the first floor.

You felt something tug your wet red coat. 

When you looked down you saw a little child with messy brown hair,they had a little blue jacket and a matching sweater.

It looks like they have been crying.

You smiled at them.

  
“What’s troubling you,young one?”   
You kneeled next to the child while they were sobbing.

[Lost]

They signed to you and you were surprised that a kid as young as them knew sign language.

“Where did you last acknowledge your caretaker’s presence?”

They were surprised too that you knew sign language and that they understood some of those words.

They pointed at the nearest toy shop.

You took the child in your arms and walked to the shop.

When you arrived you spotted a monster-lady with a very concerned look on her face.

The kid pointed at the lady and signed

[There!That’s her]

You nodded to them and walked over the monster,the forced smile still on your face.

Before you could even call out to the lady she turned around yelling “Frisk”.

“Frisk!My child!Where have you been?Are you alright?”

The worried monster shooted questions at the poor child.

[I’m okay mum!This nice lady here helped me find you]

It looked like she noticed you only now,she smiled at you,

“Ah,thank you so much for bringing Frisk to me!I was worried sick something happened to them..” She said as she took Frisk from your arms.

“No worries.” Your face was emotionless again.

“My name is Toriel,What’s your name?.”

“My name is _____,pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” She said sweetly,smiling as a mother would to a child,but you wouldn’t know that.

You saw Frisk sign something at Toriel but you didn’t stare because it wasn’t directed to you.

“That’s a great idea,my child!Excuse me but, do you want to come over for some tea to show you our gratefulness?”

You thought about it.You didn’t have anything planned today,so why not?

[Please?] Frisk was giving you puppy eyes,you just blinked.Something in the back of your head nagging you to accept.

_ Sans..Papyrus.. _

That thought wasn’t yours.

“Alright,I’ll be your acquaintance.”

Suddenly you saw the short skeleton approaching to you

“sorry,Tori, no sign of Fri-” He noticed you and you could see his (already forced grin) slightly drop. 

“No worries Sans,Frisk is safe now,”

He then glanced to Frisk,like he didn’t believe what Toriel said.

Frisk just gave a thumbs up and wiggled their eyebrows at Sans.

“Good morning.” you said emotionless.

“hey there kiddo,i’m Sans,Sans the skeleton.” Sans offered his hand for you to shake it.

As you grasped the hand a loud farting noise could be heard.

“____,nice to meet you.”You stared at him as large bullets of sweat formed on his forehead.

Oooooh,you wanted to know how that works.

_ Magic. _

That thought wasn’t yours.

“I hope that whatever was troubling you has passed.” You were staring right into his light pinpricks.

“Sans, what is she talking about?” Concerned and confused Toriel asked.

“don’t worry about it,heh.”

Before she could ask more questions another figure approaches you, it was that skeleton you bumped into the other day.

“I COULDN’T FIND THE TINY HUMAN,I’M SORRY”

You were worried where this is all gonna lead because all you wanted is just to buy some clothes.

“OH HELLO THERE HUMAN THAT BUMPED INTO ME THE OTHER DAY”

“Good morning.”

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE ANYWAY?”He asked looking at excited Frisk and amused Toriel.

[Our new friend is coming over for tea!]

Papyrus gasped,stars in his eyes.

“A NEW HUMAN FRIEND! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST COOK WELCOMING SPAGHETTI!!”

“Maybe some other time,Papyrus.We already invited her to tea.” Toriel gave a closed eye smile to pouting Papyrus.

“yeah ,bro don’t want her to pasta-away from all that food.”

A loud screech made you look up to see Papyrus preparing to shout when you simply excused yourself to get the things you were here in the first place.

As you got out of the store everyone chatted happily.

Your mouth twitched.

******

It was raining very hard and you wondered  how are you gonna get home.

You entered a pretty big house that was Toriel’s home.

Inside was so warm and friendly you would feel like you were home,but you couldn’t.

As you entered the living room dragged by Frisk you saw Sans at the couch already watching TV.

You fought the urge to question it.It was quite the battle.

You sat next to him watching Mettaton drama.

After a while of awkward silence (mostly for Sans,you were just sitting there silently wondering how that robot worked.)

“did ya like the books?”

“I haven’t got an opportunity to read them yet.”

“oh.that sucks.”

Frisk just stared between you two in confusion.

[Mom said food will be done soon] Frisk signed and wiggled their eyebrows once they made eye contact with sans before disappearing in the kitchen.

You could feel someone’s stare burning your left side.

You turned around staring at Sans as if daring him to say anything.

His eye sockets were empty for couple of seconds.

Then he returned to his TV and you resumed questioning the impossible.

The sound of thunder snapped you out of thought.

It looks like you won’t be going home today.

“Do you like stars?”

“why do ya ask?”

You stayed silent.

Frisk came to you excited:

[Lunch is ready]

Then they ran off to probably dinner room.

“if you try any frisky business you’re gonna have a B A D  T I M E”

His left eye-socket was glowing with blue and yellow.

You closed your eyes and sighed.

“If i was indeed planning on something,I would have done it already.”

You said not amused.

Suddenly thunder.You looked out thru the nearest window.

_ Ahh,thunder.The biggest mystery. _

He got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

“are you coming or not?” He said with a lazy grin,his eye-sockets half closed.

You got up,something moved again in the corner of your eye so you turned again to see-

-nothing again.

The front doors opened and a large goat monster-even larger than Toriel- walked in.

  
“Wow it’s pouring outside.” He chuckled but stopped in mid-tracks as he spotted you.In the living room.

_Alone._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALF OF A CHAPTER  
> I GOTTA KEEP UPDATING SHHHH  
> THE OTHER HALF WILL PROBABLY BE TOMORROW  
>  NOT PROMISING THO


	4. N͕̲͕̜͉͓͙͌̆̋̐͊̈ͤo̥̣̪̻̯ṱ̦͚̙̭̒ ͖̳̖̭̪͖̩̈͒̽ͭͦy͖̼͇̲ͪ̅ͧo̚̚ù̀̈́͂ṟ̺̗̟͓ͩ̉ͦs͇ͧ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He quickly teleported downstairs ready to fight,ready for any attack.
> 
>  
> 
> But he wasn’t ready for what he’s about to see.

His face darkened.

“Hello Human.May i know what is your business in this house?”

In that moment Frisk came running to Asgore and hugged him tightly before signing.

[This is our new friend!] They then pointed at your direction.

“I’m _____,nice to meet you.” You smiled at him.

He chuckled.

“I apologize for being so rough towards you.”

“It dosen’t matter.”Your smile dropped.

“My name is Asgore,nice to meet you too.”

Then,the three of you walked to the dining room.

Papyrus and Toriel set the table.

You just noticed Sans was sitting next to you.

  
  


****

As you finished your food you took your plate and got up to put it in the sink but Toriel swiftly took it from you 

“I’ll clean up.” She said with a warm smile.

You just went back to the living room and sat on the couch,when you checked the time it was 7pm.

There is no way you could go home by this storm outside.

Suddenly Sans was on the couch on your left.

How did he do that??

_ Teleportation _

That thought wasn’t yours.

He was just dozing off like nothing happened.

  
  
  


“_____” You heard Toriel “It looks like you will not be able to go home tonight,so you could stay the night,if you want that is.”

Frisk was standing next to her with stars in their eyes

[Please!Please!Please!!]

They signed rapidly

You looked outside ,it was terrible.

“Okay.”

Frisk hugged you tightly,while you awkwardly returned the hug. 

It was still thundering outside.A lot.

The couch you were sleeping on was right next to the window. You turn and shift but nothing helps. You can’t sleep.Something inside is telling you not to sleep. And the constant moving in the corner of your eyes wasn’t helping either. It’s always nothing, like it disappears milliseconds before you turn your head to look at it.

 

Part of you was scared,part of you didn't care.  


Finally,somehow you fall asleep.

 

It was Dark again.

 

Static was so loud you were sure your nose was bleeding.

You raised your hand to your nose.Nothing.

  
  
  
  


Ẇ̡̮͓͕͓͎̐̾̀̕͟A̷̬͍̙͉̲̻̻͂ͣ̇̃̀̆ͩ͛̂͋̂ͫ̈̊̚͟K̵̶̞̝͎̻̆ͤ͌̒̏̐̎̑̈̅͊͢͢͠E̶͖̯͈̰̥̘͖͌̆̌̓ͩ͘̕͠ͅ  ̡̛̤͔͍̳̖͖̗͈̗̙͉̜̣͓͈̲̟͌ͦ̓̒ͮ̉ͮͤ̋̊́͒Ů̡̡̢̘͉͉̜̩̭̰͕͉̹̹ͯ͌̈́͡͡ͅP̴͈̤̝̥̦̥̗̹̣̳̞̹̦̝̾ͩ̉ͦ̓ͦ͑ͤ͋͑ͭͪ̈́ͫ̋̽̚̚͜͟͞

  
  
  


Something warm slid on your cheek.

Why were you crying?

You touched the cheek,noticing those weren’t tears.

_ It was blood. _

Sobs escaped your mouth.

These….Weren’t….Your….Sobs….

~~~~~~

 

Someone was sobbing.

Sans could hear them even from his room.

He quickly teleported downstairs ready to fight,ready for any attack.

 

But he wasn’t ready for what he’s about to see.

 

You were on the couch crying.Your face was expressionless.

 

_ what on Earth? _ .

 

~~~~~

 

Darkness held you tight,not allowing you to move.

You didn’t bother moving either.But something was nagging you to move,pulling you towards them.

  
  


R̞̜͉͍̮̭̝̄̍͆̑ͪ̾ͨ͞ṵ̱̘̩͂͗n̡ͦͤ͆̽́͏̟̟̳̹.͎̯͓̲̲͉͎̟̥ͮ́̕͞

̌͛͑̇ͯ̕͏̹̪͉͎̼̣̼̻ͅR̡͈̘̹̟̣̭͕͓̐͌ͨ̍ͮ̓͑̏̕u̝ͪ̐͊͆n̴̟̙͈͖͎̄̐̉̑̊̆ͩ̀!̧̧̘̉͌͐͒͛̔̐ͭ̚

͚͎͎͌̈́̽ͮ͟͡Ṙ̘̞̝̭̃̃̅̿͆U̧̨̹̞͓͕͐̔̓̒̕Ṇ̢͍͚͙̗̗͍̟̆̆!͖̲̣̗͓̲̏̄̊̓̓

 

Your legs moved.You were running now.

_ You _ didn’t run.Something...was..running...for you?

You tripped and fell into the endless void.

You blinked.

Suddenly you were surrounded by metal and loud noises.

You were wearing a lab coat.But it wasn’t yours.You looked around.You were holding some notes.They were filled with strange symbols.

You just noticed that you hands…..Had holes in them….

You were falling again.

Smell of ozone swallowed you whole.

 

_ This is wrong.These weren’t your memories. _

~~~~~~

He didn’t know what to do.

He was so confused.

Usually when he had a nightmare he would just lay in bed until he forgot about it or Paps would come in his room snapping him out of it.

Only now he noticed that the pillow you were on was stained with red.

Your nose and your eyes were  _ bleeding. _

Nope not dealing with this.

“kid! kid wake up! kid!____!”

~~~~~~~~~~

“-id,kid wake up!”

 

The static was getting louder,if that’s even possible.

Something inside you was crying.

You hugged yourself.

“It’s alright.It’s gone.It was just a nightmare.”

You didn’t know what to do so you just listened to the static and your sobs.

  
  
  


M̰͎̖̯̦̝͎̝ͤ͑̉͌͐͒̆͂͛ͫͪ̓̀́͟y͛͂̄̂̉̽ͩͬ͛͆̎͛̋ͯ̓̍̀͏̛̦̦̭͙͉́͟ ̶̧̧͎̞̱̼̙̩̲̏ͮ̓̚͝͝ͅc̨̻͖̻̗͚̩͖͉̼̮̫̪̥̄͑̈ͮͥ̍͂͜ͅͅͅh̢̡̛͉̟͙̠̹̲̮̼͚̟̫̜̔̾̇ͥ̅̔̉̉̓̊͊ͮͦ̊i̓ͫ̿̍̍̉͛ͤ҉̸͇̦̩̺̼͈̳̗̜͖͝͠͝ͅͅl̜̮̪̥̩̯͙̺̺̳̅̍̎̿ͩ͢͟͢ḍ̶̳͓͕̫̫̲̝͔̈ͬ̆̓ͦͥ̌͢͝-̵̶̧̨̬̻̱̬̥̜̠̮̺͓͇̼̫͙̺͔̼̝̖̐͑́͟

  
  


“kid!_____!”

Your eyes shot open.

~~~~~~~~

Your dark empty eyes were  _ red. _

“you ok,kid?”

You sat up rubbing your eyes.

“should i call 911?we have some ice-”

“It’s alright.Can i please have a towel?”

He disappeared on the spot only to reappear after few seconds with a white towel.

You cleaned your hands,cheeks,nose..

“I apologize.”

That caught Sans off guard.

“why?”

You just gestured to the bloody pillow and red stains on the green couch.

He winced.

Those were gonna be hard to clean…

“don’t worry about it,kid…” He laughed awkwardly.

You placed the not-so-white towel on the pillow and went to sleep.

He turned to return to his own room when you called out his name.

“Good night.”

“Yeah,night,kiddo.”

Your dreams were filled with stars.

**************

“Breakfast is served!” you heard Toriel say from the kitchen.

You opened your eyes,you were sitting on something hard and uncomfortable.

Boney hands were wrapped around you.

“HUMAN! IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP!”

“Good morning.” Your monotone was back.

“HUMAN!ARE YOU ALRIGHT?SANS TOLD ME YOU WEREN’T FEELING VERY WELL LAST NIGHT!”

“I’m fine,don’t worry about me.”

Papyrus jumped from the couch with you in his arms.

“NONSENSE! FRIENDS WORRY ABOUT FRIENDS! ISN’T THAT RIGHT SANS?”

“yeah bro.” He winked at you when you made eye contact.

Your mouth twitched.

  
  


You sat next to Frisk and now instead of where Sans was sitting Papyrus was looking at you.

 

“HUMAN FRIEND!”He said loudly “I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!

  
  
  


*********

After you finished with your breakfast you got up with your plate swiftly avoiding Toriel and putting it in the sink.

 

You walked over to Toriel.

“I think it’s my time to leave.Thank you for everything.”

She smiled at you.

“We can stay in touch if you want,my child.” Something inside you was feeling jealous for someone other than yourself calling you their child.

_ This feeling wasn't yours. _

You nodded.

 

Soon enough everyone was in the living room exchanging numbers with you.

 

When that was finally over you took your coat and headed for the door.

 

Just when you were about to reach for the doorknob Papyrus hugged you and you couldn’t move nor breathe.

  
  


He let go immediately when he noticed your face changing colors making you fall on the floor.

 

“SORRY!”

 

When you left you heard raindrops singing their song and you hummed along while walking home.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ONE AND A HALF CHAPTER
> 
> YOURE WELCOME
> 
> also if i wrote something wrong pls correct me  
> im also getting sick
> 
> whooo yay me


	5. Wake up kisses and hot cats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knocked on the door,two times to be precise.  
> “Who’s there?” a young voice called out.  
> “Wire.” You had this little tradition, every time you visit, you MUST tell a knock knock joke or your little brother won’t open the door.It all started when he was 5,when you actually started living apart.That was 3 years ago.  
> “Wire who?”You could hear his smile thru the door.  
> “Wire you not letting me in?”Your voice emotionless.   
> The doorknob clicked and the door opened to reveal a little black-haired boy,barely reaching your waist.

The rain has stopped.

It was quiet and peaceful.

The sun was shining for a change,warming up the cold. 

Your coat was still a little bit wet from yesterday,but you didn’t mind.

It was Sunday,and that means it’s sibling day.

You walked inside an old gray building. It had 4 floors. There lived mostly old people.

Climbing the cracked ,dirty stone stairs you reached the second floor.

You knocked on the door,two times to be precise.

“Who’s there?” a young voice called out.

“Wire.” You had this little tradition, every time you visit, you MUST tell a knock knock joke or your little brother won’t open the door.It all started when he was 5,when you actually started living apart.That was 3 years ago.

“Wire who?”You could hear his smile thru the door.

“Wire you not letting me in?”Your voice emotionless. 

The doorknob clicked and the door opened to reveal a little black-haired boy,barely reaching your waist.

“Big sis!” He wrapped his hands around your waist,tightly.

You patted him on the head.

“Is that you ____?” you heard a woman’s voice coming from another room in the small apartment.

“Affirmative.”

“Okay,see ya around dear!”Your parents told you she was your aunt.You would visit her once in a month,she would talk to you,show some pictures,ask some questions….Until they died.She agreed to take you and your little sibling in if you get a job and pay your own bills.Until the apartment became too big for the three of you.

So you moved out.

 

William was bouncing happily,his blue eyes sparkling with joy.

Some deep part of you felt sad,like they failed to raise a child,angry at your parents for leaving you all alone.

That feeling wasn’t yours.

A warm little hand slipped into yours and you left the old building.

*****

You passed by old buildings covered with colorful graffiti,some were pretty some were simply rants and swear words.Teens passed by chatting and laughing,couples walking,just enjoying each other's presence.Familles argued about what movies to watch or where to eat,what to do..

One family caught your eye in particular. Two little sons walking with their father.The younger one had a red scarf flying on the wind as he bounced around his dad happily and the older one wearing a hoodie watching the younger one with awe.The father laughing and talking to them both.

A black hole opened in your chest and swallowed everything nice, only leaving you with bad feelings. 

A warm hot tear slid down your cheek. 

Your eyes were burning,the static getting louder and louder.You were angry at yourself for being too occupied working and not caring about your sons,angry for not talking to them,for not reading them stories before bed for caring about a plant more than your own sons-

You were clutching your head.Hard.This is the first time you’re feeling something like this,guilt,regret,anger,like acid burning your gut.Your knees felt weak,like they were gonna break under the weight.The voices around you were just static,you couldn’t see.Your knees finally gave up and you fell onto the floor.

 

“Sis!Can we go to the park?”Your eyes shot open.When did you close them?

The street was normal,people passing by not minding you nor your little brother.

Still shaken by the sudden overflow with emotions you breathed for a couple of seconds before doing anything.

“Alright.”

*******

The smell of flowers filled your nose.Unlike the smell of ozone,this smell was actually nice.

William was running around touching EVERYTHING.

“Hey sis,can i get a hot cat?!” He gave you puppy eyes.The puppy eyes weren’t affecting you but it was a long time since he asked for anything so you agreed anyway.

“Really?Thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you!Big sis, you’re the coolest!”

“Affirmative.”

And then you walked over to the nearby hot cat stand,leaving Will to play with some branches he found.

As you got closer and closer you found a familiar figure dozing off at the stand.

“Excuse me?Sans?”You tried shaking him but he didn’t budge.Then you used a technique that always worked on Will. 

  
  
  


You pecked his cheekbone.

  
  


William would always flinch and wake up the moment you kissed his little soft cheek.

Sans winced and shot his eyes open looking for something.Probably for someone to murder.

_ Success! _

The moment he spotted you his eye sockets went dark.

“what.the.fuck? _ ” _

“You were not waking up-”

“so you kiss me out of nowhere?”

“You are awake,am i wrong?”

Sans growled.

“so,what can I do for you?”He said,a bit too cold.

“A hot cat,please.”You took out your wallet.

He lazily gave you a hot cat,  lazy grin was all over his face. You couldn't tell if it was fake or real even tho you studied expressions when you were little, to understand how your parents were feeling in hope to help them.It didn't work out. They were always grumpy, busy, always telling you to study  _ “There's no time for such silly things,____. Go to your room and read the books I gave you. “ _

Your mother would always say when you drew her something or tell her a joke in an attempt to cheer her up. 

You payed 2 dollars with a 5 dollar tip. You know, for disturbing him and all.

“Goodbye.”

“bye. “

You just walked away

******

“Boo! “ William jumped from behind a tree,in an attempt to scare you. 

“Awwwwwww, you never get scared! It's not fair! “

You gave him his hot cat while he grabbed the other hand to pull you to who-knows-where. 

 

The petals of the blooming flowers on trees were dancing to happy chirping of birds. Some fell into your hair, some were on your shoulders, some even fell into your shirt. 

The grass following the light breeze. Butterflies minding their own business, bees  _ bee _ ing bees. 

“Sis! Let's make you a flower crown!”

“There is no time for such silly things, William. It is time to go home. “

He pouted but obeyed anyway. 

“____? “

“Yes, William? “

“Who was that skeleton you were talking to? “

“A friend of mine. “

******

“Bye ! “William said cheerfully. 

The old wooden doors closed. 

 

Now, it's just you and your books. 

 

The sun was crawling away from darkness, calling for help in warm fluffy colors. The clouds making their escape, following the wind. Stars sang lullaby to the dying light. 

As you passed by a dark alley, you heard calls for help. 

“No! Please! Help!Anyone! “

And then screams of pain. 

You froze in place. Something deep inside you told you to run, to get away, to not get hurt. 

  
  
  


You ignored the feeling and ran towards the young voice calling for help. 

 

A group of teens (4 of them to be precise) surrounded a little orange monster laying on the floor tears stained their striped shirt. 

 

“Leave. Them. Be.“

Threat spilled in your voice. 

“Or else? “ a guy asked mockingly. 

As you stayed silent they snickered before one sprinted towards you. 

The static was screaming at you, to move, to run, to scream, anything. But you stood your ground. 

“You got something on your face. “ He punched you. Hard. 

“It was pain. ” The all four of them bursted in laughter while you were on the floor. Your glasses at least a meter away. 

As the kid stared at you in concern and fear,you mouthed for them to run away. They noded and sneaked past the unsuspecting teens. One of them noticed and threw something at them. However you were faster. The blurry object was coming closer and you could focus your eyes on it just as it cut your skin. Shards of glass stained with red and green flew all over the place. Most of it was in your stomach, but you didn't care as long as the kid was safe. “Run! “ You yelled at the dinosaur like monster who was hovering over you unsure what to do. 

“I'll be fine. Now make your escape! “ As you clenched your stomach some of the glass cutted your hand too. 

Smell of cutted grass filled the air. 

“W-What the hell!? “ a guy stuttered as he pointed at the 

green liquid mixing with blood. 

_ Ah, the defensive system.  _

You winced as the guys ran past you in the other direction  of the one the kid went.

Your parents always told you that you were special and to definitely  _ not  _ question it.So you did not. You didn't want them to be stressed about you too. 

Of course when they died,out of curiosity you took samples of your own tissue and analyzed it.

It looked like your parents were really creative,because you were part human and part flower.

What flower?

Buttercup.

Of course you were mad.They can’t just experiment with you like you were a lab rat!

But,you got over it.The only thing that matters that you’re at least a successful experiment,right?

You were losing a lot of blood, so of course everything became dark and your body felt numb. 

The static was angry at you for getting hurt. You felt as if you were pulled thru nothingness, no sound, no smell, no feelings, no pain. 

Nothing.

But suddenly the smell of cutted grass, the pain and the feeling of concern and anger overwhelming you. 

You were on something soft. Your couch probably. 

You felt something cold and hard raising your shirt and wincing when the shirt was up enough to see the whole damage. 

The static cursed and had a hard time stopping themselves from yelling at you. 

******

As you sat up, your muscles screamed in pain. 

The alarm was piercing your ears. Looking around, everything was blurry . You shut off the alarm on your phone and as you get up you hit the coffee table, the doors to your room, into the wall… It hurt like someone was cutting your wound with a knife. You looked down only to notice that instead of your shirt was a ton of bandage. 

_ A skele-ton.  _

You arrived at the bathroom. There was a big green bruise on your cheek. Your blonde hair was a mess.And your eyes were red. You got back on your  couch hitting the doors in the process, only to find your glasses barely patched up with tape on the coffee table. 

_ They'll have to do until I get new ones.  _

As you put them on the world looked like it was filled with colors you never noticed before, you could see again. It was a nice feeling. 

Welp. Time to get to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.  
> Reader is a flower.  
> Told you there will be plot-twists  
> huehue  
> i won't be surprised if you unsubscribed rn lmao  
> ALSO  
>  reader always talks in monotone unless i say there is some emotion :>


	6. It was hard carring you with that.. burning acid..all over you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alphys,I...I don’t think we should be friends anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN A SAME DAY  
> MAN YOURE LUCKY!

It was chilly in the air.Probably because it was early in the morning.

Both humans and monsters were staring at you.

The clouds were covering the most of the sky,but leaving some parts empty for the sun to shine.

The cold was biting your skin.Your stomach ,and your cheek burning in pain.You had a hard time walking.But your face was emotioneless.

******

Apparently it was much harder reading anything with broken glasses.You gotta get new ones,as fast as possible.

So you were just scribbling on notes and thinking about the books you STILL didn’t have a chance in reading.

And so the lunch break came much earlier.

 

Alphys was looking over the room,searching for something.As she spotted you she looked happy,but after seeing your face that smile dropped imidiately,she rushed towards you frowning more with each step.

 

“_____!What happened?!”

 

“Nothing.”

“N-Nothing!?D-Did you look yourself in the mirror?!”

“Why,yes.”

She just looked at you in disbelief.

“And you hadn't noticed the large bruise on your cheek?And why are your glasses broken?!”

“Why do you care?“ Your voice in a monotone.

She seemed to be caught off guard.

“W-We a-a-are f-friends  r-right?”

“Positive.”

She just sighed.

“L-Listen ____,i am worried about you,okay?I-I know we just met b-but...You look terrible!N-No offense!”

“No offense taken.”

“Y-You know you can t-tell me everything,r-right?”

You just closed your eyes and motioned her to sit next to you.

When she did you collected yourself before speaking.

“You shouldn't really worry about me.It will only get you in trouble.”

“W-What do you mean?”

As you were silent she just stared at you waiting for a response.

“Alphys,I...I don’t think we should be friends anymore.”You were doing this for her own good.If She found out about your parents...If the teens found out that she has any association with you...You don’t want to think about it.

“W-What?!Y-You don’t want to be friends with m-me because i was worried about you?!”

“No,Alphys this is for your own g-”

“O-Or is it b-because i’m a monster?”

“Partially.”

As she turned around to run off,you barely catched the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

There was this feeling...How was it called again?Guilt?It was muffling everything else.

But it was for her own good,right?

 

After that,Alphys didn’t come for work 2 days.Afterwards she just avoided you for 3 whole weeks.

By that time you managed to read those books,finally and to do get a new pair of glasses.These ones were dark-blue.They were suiting you well.

The wounds however weren’t healing as quickly as humans would.They still hurt to the touch.

So when Undyne comes,angry ,after work with Alphys running behind her,yelling ‘no’s and ‘don’t’s,and then punches you  _ right  _ into the open wound you actually  _ whimper. _

And as the fist was in the contact with your still open wound the defensive system works immediately,burning her fist.

“WHAT THE HELL,PUNK?!”

And now both of them were staring at the green mixed with red,on her hand,and on your stomach.Thank God you were in an alley.When you look closer,it’s the same one as yesterday and you were lying in your dried blood(and a bit of poisson).

“W-What are y-you?”Alphys asked in disbelief.

“I..Told you we can’t be friends.”The pain was even stronger than the first time.Damn,Undye was  _ strong. _

The static was so loud it was hard to even hear your own voice.

“In fact, I am lying in my own dried blood.”

You couldn’t see.The darkness took over your vision.

“Yesterday..I got into a fight trying to save a monster...But they were stronger than me...I managed to save the child,thought.And that’s what matters,right?”You opened your eyes,to see angry tearing up Undyne and Alphys covering her mouth with her claws.

“I...was...afraid...that...They..will find..you…”And your head fell onto the cold stone

*******

The next time you woke up,you were on something even softer than your couch.

The pain in your stomach didn’t allow you to move,hardly even breathe.Your breaths were shaky and shallow.

As you opened your eyes,you noticed that you weren’t wearing your glasses so you could barely see the figures a little bit farther away from you.But you couldn’t tell,everything was blurry.They were...Arguing?You couldn’t hear from the static cursing and yelling.They probably noticed you staring because something...Blue and Red?Came closer and closer until you noticed it was Undyne with a guilty expression all over her face.

“Hey,punk”She said awkwardly.

You tried speaking but just whimpered in response.

“Sorry about that..Hah…”She wasn’t meeting your gaze.

You just nodded.

Then suddenly another figure approached you.

“U-Um...I-I did s-some research….And...Um..You’re l-lucky you made this far...You biologically are impossible….”She again,wasn’t meeting your gaze.You just closed your eyes.Welp.It is done.They know.Now they’ll probably tell the government and you will be experimented on.Like your parents-creators didn’t do that enough while you were just a kid.

“U-Um,we w-won’t tell anyone,don’t w-worry.”

You tried your best to smile,but your hurting cheek probably made it look like a grimace.

“Man..You look horrible!”

“U-Undyne!”

“U-Um we will leave you to rest now…”

As you glanced down you saw,fresh new bandage over your stomach but still stained with green and red.

 

You were about to fall asleep as a loud sound interrupted your breathing.

“UNDYNE!I CAME FOR OUR COOKING LESS-”

 

“.....HUMAN?IS THAT YOU?”


	7. I can feel,my soul is just too small for big emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ARGH! WHY?WHY HAVE THEY DONE THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT PARENTS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KIND TOWARDS THEIR CHILDREN!”

“...HUMAN? IS THAT YOU?”

 

Not being able to speak or to move you just stared at him.

Undyne came running from the kitchen from your right.

“PAPYRUS!...Hey….”She leaned on the wall so she was blocking Papyrus’ view.

“UNDYNE! IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT?”

“What human? I don’t see any humans around.”

“UNDYNE!”

“Ugh,fine alright.”And she moved out of the way.You tried smiling but instead you winced because the cheek still hurt.

“HUMAN! WHAT HAPPENED?”

He ran towards you,probably on edge of tears,and hugged you,tightly.But of course the poison burned his ribs,causing him to drop you on the floor.

The second you touched the floor you blacked out from the pain overwhelming your body.

  
  
  


Nothingness.

All there is.

All around you.

You were floating in nothingness.

_ Wonderful. _

You didn’t want to move.

After a while two cold hands cupped your cheeks.

They raised your head so you could look at them.

A pale face with a gentle smile

  
  


M̟̖̆̈́̈́͂͌̃ͥ́ͅý̗̩͙͚̐̇̈͒̿ͅ ̟͍̳̟̻ͨ̓ͣ̑̍͒͢ͅc̦͟h̬̗̞͙̜̓̇̐̽̌͐̄ỉ̴̤̺̲ͤl̲̱̱̯̰̭͘d̶͚͔.̧̟͖ͧ̅̍̾̌.̫͍̝̪̌.͈͇̙̭̗̰̣

̚͡

͖̗͕̪̯ͩ̓́͐̈́̄͌P͚̳̩̣̉̾ͬ̍l̺̘̥̼ͭ͑͌ͯͥe̢a͚̤͍ͧ̆ͦ̆s̻̝̰͍̄̌͌̏̃͑̐e̵̐ͬ͋.͓̓̋̅͗̾.̼̞̥̤̗ͨͯͬ̀͐̚ͅ.̞̲̰̲̠̥͈͠W̼̹̺̳̼ͩ̈́à̟̫̳͇̙̦kȇ̬ ͖̣̭͓͚͑͂ůp̹͐̈̇̉̒̚͟.̩̳̼̲̯͚ͬ͌ͬ͆.̶̮̯̗̩͎̯ͤ̉ͬ.̗̪̣͍͛

 

You just closed your eyes.

You were tired.Very tired.Something was pulling you down,deeper into this void.Calling you for your endless sleep.

 

P̻̾l͓̫͖͙͖̮͂̋ĕ̢ͮ̾a̅̓͐͗̃̀ṣ̗̹͎̗̯͙͑̅͛ͫ̚e̴̬̭̰͆̚.̜̠̑̆̈ͩ̍̆.͓̾̽̌ͤͩ͊.̡̣͛͆͆̑ͣ͒.͏̻̻̲̳

 

You placed your hand over theirs and sighed.

 

“And then what?”

 

They then brushed a thumb over your bruised cheek.Surprisingly it didn’t hurt.The person was radiating warmth.

The very first time in your whole life you felt this fuzzy,warm feeling around your heart.

How was it called again?Something like….Lvoe?No?

Low?

You’ll remember it later.

  
  


“May i know your name?”

 

The figure’s features softened.

  
  
  
  


Ĝ̡͎̥̪̩̗̦͈̻̣̱͖̓̆̌̍ͨͧ̑ͮͧͧ̓͌̈́ͪ̅̚͡͡ͅḁ̴͇̤͉͍̩̤͕͌ͣ̎͋̔̈̿̓̽ͥͧ͠s̸̢͔͓͙͉͍̖̲͙̤͓̯̎ͮͯ̓͑̈͛̆̉ͮ̇͂̌ͧ̒ͪͣͪ̕tͮͦ̔̎̐͛ͣ̓̀̎̍ͪͫͥ̈҉̧---

  
  


“____!Wake up!COME ON! PLEASE! Please…”

The nothingness faded away.

You tried to grasp the figure but it was already gone.

One word kept echoing in your mind

 

“ **Gaster”**

 

“HUMAN! I APOLOGIZE FOR DROPPING YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP!!” And then sobs.

“G-Guys...B-Be happy she made it this f-far...As i s-said she’s biologically i-impossible..”

As you opened your eyes you noticed that your face was wet with tears.Not only your tears but what looked like from faces above you,Papyrus’ and Alphys’.You could also barely notice the tears forming in corners of Undyne’s eyes

 

You looked down to your chest.

So.Much.

GREEN.

It was probably all over their arms and legs.And you could only imagine how much that hurts.

“Get….Away...The acid….Is poisonous…”

And even harder sobs.

“PUNK!DON’T SCARE US LIKE THAT!YOUR HEART STOPPED!”

“U-Undyne..We should p-probably d-do what s-she says…It really i-is poisonous.

“How do we get her to the couch?That...Green stuff really burns!”

“U-Um...Paps?C-Can you u-use your special at-ttack?”

“O-OKAY!”

What?Are they gonna cut you your miseries ?

There was a tug at your chest,which hurt more than it should,and something bright was in front of your face.

When you took a  better look you noticed it was two broken pieces stuck together.

The bigger one to your left was purple while the smaller one was blue.

You heard a couple of gasps before the shards became completely blue.

Suddenly you felt much heavier than you were.

You closed your eyes waiting for the worst.

But instead you were on the same soft couch you were just moments ago.

“What….Was that?”You glanced over to Papyrus who looked guilty then to Undyne who just looked away.Alphys just gave you a weak smile.

“Was..Was that my SOUL?”

You took the dead silence as a yes.

You were so tired.You just wanted to sleep.

The last thing you heard was babbling.

~~~~~~~~

“Mom?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me mother?Yes,what is it?”

‘Why didn’t the skeleton go to the party?”

Your mother groaned.

“Because he had nobody to go with!” 

“I brought you more books,they’re in your room.”It sounded much more like a demand than anything else.

“Okay.”

You thought they didn’t hit you only because of the green stuff that came out when you got cut.

They said once that it hurt them.

  
  
  
  
  


“Father!Look what i drew for you!”As you handed him the paper he glanced at it and then threw it in a nearby trashcan.

“Tell me...What is Latin name for buttercups.”

“ Ranunculus.”

“Good.Now,tell me….What is an atom?”

“It is the basic unit of a chemical element.”

“How much bones does an adult human have?”

“207.”

“Why are we pulled towards the ground?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why?”

“Because i didn’t realise the gravity of this situation!”

Slap.

“To your room.Now.”

 

And so you stopped trying.

  
  
  
  
  


You couldn’t believe it.The results were always the same no matter how much books you read,no matter how much skin samples you took.

A large chunk of skin on your left arm was missing.You took a scalpel and carefully took another part.

There was no way you had plant genes.There is no way your creators experimented on you!

They would never do that,right?

How were you even alive?

It would explain the acid thought.And the ‘special’ food.

And how they always called you their ‘flower’.

And why you were never let outside.And-No!

This can’t be!

You took the syringe from your right.

You stabbed yourself in the left arm.You needed a blood sample too.Hair and skin aren’t enough.

The thing that bothered you the most was...Where did they find a body to experiment on?And wasn’t it supposed to be alive before experimenting?

You wondered if you had real parents.

The results were the same.

“No!NO!NO!!”

You couldn’t take it anymore.

The static in your head became louder.You dropped the syringe and clucthed your head.

“ARGH! WHY?WHY HAVE THEY DONE THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT PARENTS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KIND TOWARDS THEIR CHILDREN!”

  
  


Deep part of yourself was feeling very guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.The two soul pieces are from reader's creators  
> and that's partially the reason they were so cold
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK <3


	8. This is all normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're part plant, this is normal for plants! Nothing to be ashamed of! 
> 
> You didn't choose your parents.

You opened your eyes panting.

And yes.

It did hurt.

A lot.

It was dark in the room.Sun barely shining thru the window .You tried to sit up but...Nope.

You will need your plant fertilizer. The chemical one of course.You had enough of your parent’s shit.

But how will you get what you need in a condition like this?

And it’s like 5am!

You closed your eyes trying to sleep but the static-Gaster- won’t let you.

“Gaster,please..”You whispered to yourself.

But no,he(?) insisted.

You tried reaching your phone on the coffee table to call Undyne to come down because you can't shout right now. But the phone was much farther than it looked like,so you ended up on the floor with a loud thud. 

Not even 2 seconds passed and Undyne was already by your side . In a second you were back at the couch. 

“Don’t stretch it,punk!I’ll get what ya need!”

“In 5am?” She nodded vigorously.

“I don’t think any stores work at this time.”   
“You name it,i’ll get it!”Undyne ignored your last comment.

“I need a Compound fertilizer-”Undyne bursted in laughter as you glared daggers at her.

“I-I’m o-on it,ma’am!”She said between laughs,and then ran off in her pajamas outside.

Now we wait.

 

Why wouldn’t you talk to someone in the meantime?No one is probably awake but maybe you will have some luck. 

As you scrolled thru your contacts you noticed that you got a lot of messages from Toriel,Frisk,Papyrus...And one from Sans

But you were too busy dying to answer them.

And now they’re probably mad because you didn’t reply.You made a mental note to reply in a reasoning time.

 

Gaster nagged you to message Sans,so you obeyed.

 

You got nothing to lose,right?

Yesterday 2:45pm

_ *hey  _

Today 6:25am

_ -Hello.  _

( You thought that ‘Good morning’ was too formal with friends.But you weren’t sure,you never had friends.)

Almost immediately there was a response. 

_ *wow,look who awoke from the dead _

Oh if he only knew…

* _ whaccha doin up this early? _

 

_ -I have an hour to spare before work,how about you?I didn’t think a skeleton as lazy as you could get up this early. _

Oh if you only knew…

_ *rude _

What?

Were you rude?

You didn’t mean to be rude.You wantd to apologize but he sent another message before you could even type the first letter.

_ *where do ya work anyway?i don’t see you around that much _

_ -I am a quantum physicist. _

Sans spit out all the ketchup he was drinking in that moment.

_ *quantum physics? _

_ -Yes.Why are you so surprised? _

_ *i dunno,you don’t look like a science person _

_ -Rude.  _

And then Undyne came crashing with a sack.

“PUNK! GET UP!” You glared daggers at her.”Oh yeah..”And she just laughed awkwardly.

She dropped the sack on the floor with a very loud thud.Alphys came running down from the stairs with  what looked like a...wooden hairbrush??

“Babe!”And Alphys was in a bone crushing hug.

_ -I have to go now.Goodbye. _

You sent to Sans before you saw what he sent to you.

“NOW! IT’S FEEDING TIME!” Why does that sound so wrong?

Undyne gave you a spoon and opened the big sack.

“EAT!”

“I know what to do,It’s not my first time.”

You would have finished by now if you didn’t wait for Undyne to stop staring at you like an excited puppy.

Gaster was yelling at you to just do it already,but you instead just stared back at Undyne until Alphys told her that she’s being rude. 

 

It was extremely uncomfortable to eat in front of curious Alphys. 

You barely ate a handful of the stuff. When you finished, the sun was already shining. Perfect, now you just need to sit there with your back turned to the sunlight. Your back were completely green, like a leaf. 

“I need to be under the sunlight. “

“O-Oh, yeah o-of course. “

And Undyne gently carried you to the pillow on the ground (which Alphys just placed down) under the sunlight. You raised the long sleeved shirt (who was there this whole time, just always up for your bandages to be seen) just enough for your back to be revealed . This felt much more awkward than it should be. You're part plant, this is normal for plants! Nothing to be ashamed of! You didn't choose your parents. 

“W-Well, I should be getting ready .. And don't worry about work I called in for you. “You thanked her and said goodbye after she left. 

Undyne however is here to babysit you. Or so she said it like that. 

While Undyne was doing something in the kitchen you observed the place.

This house has two floors, second floor are bedrooms and down here was a living room, bathroom and a kitchen.The walls were creamy and the floor is made out of dark wood. Right next to the light blue couch you ruined with light green was a beautiful little coffee table with… a plant you never noticed before.You could barely see your glasses on the table from over here. You didn't know how you were gonna pay back for all the things they did for you but you will find a way.

There's always a way. 

“Hey punk! “And she plopped herself across you. 

“How come that you're a plant anyway? How does that even work? “

You thought about it for a little bit before saying anything. 

“My parents were scientists. Creative ones at that. Mixing the genes of a plant and a human, genius don't you think? And they needed an alive test subject for their art. I don't know where do I come from, but I know that I probably had parents somewhere who were surely better than these ever where. How do I even work, you ask? That's the greatest mystery of them all. I tried finding out but it costed me my arm. “You showed her your left arm. “And I still didn't find out. The only way is to do an autopsy, which means killing me. I sometimes wonder what am I living for. I should be dead by now. I am no great scientist to change the world, my little brother William could live without me. The only thing that keeps me going is probably the appreciation for a successful experiment. I mean, I am quite an amazing work. Piece of art, really. “Wow since when did you learn to use sarcasm? Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. 

Undyne looked like you offended her great ancestors and like you told her a puppy has died.  And almost immediately you're in a bone crushing hug and you were comforting  _ Undyne.  _

“But it isn't all that black, I got to meet you, right? “

“I.. Guess… “And more sobs. 

 

After that you slept until Alphys came home with… Books about plants and humans.. 

She asked you a few questions about your body and stuff like that. Then she wanted for you to raise your sleeves to inspect the skin more. 

After she noticed the large scar on your left arm she stopped in mid tracks and looked at you with a concern look. 

The skin who filled the missing parts was deformed, somewhere was green, somewhere was normal...It looked terrible. You had to hide it. Mostly for yourself. The memories were really unpleasant. 

Alphys didn't question it. 

“Oh! L-Lets have an a-anime m-marathon! “

“YEAH! “

“Anime ? Like Japanese animation? ”

Undyne and Alphys put a blanket over the couch and plopped next to you. Undyne to your right and Alphys to your left. They cuddled with you. You wondered why weren't they cuddling with each other. They were a couple after all.. 

The laptop was already connected with the TV, you watched an anime with a  demon serving a brat with an eyepatch. 

You felt loved, cared and even Gaster was enjoying. 

  
Maybe… Maybe you could live for this feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHOPE YA LIKE IT
> 
> sry its a bit rushed whoops  
> OH YEAH
> 
> http://overlysweetea.deviantart.com/art/My-child-605721611
> 
> i drew Gaster from when the reader was half deadddd  
> nothing special tbh


	9. There IS no right tomato!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess I hit the wrong tomato…?"

“No matter where we are, you can not leave the lab. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am. “

“Now, be good until we return. “

You just nodded as your mother patted you on the head. 

“We'll miss you. “

You hold back a laugh. Them? To miss you? Why are they allowed to make jokes, and you aren't? 

“Goodbye dear. “

“Goodbye  _ mother,father. “ _

And the doors clicked. You immediately ran to the bookshelf you weren't allowed to touch and picked  your favorite book. 

 

Beauty and the beast. 

 

You loved that book, the beast who was different, yet it still managed to find love. You didn't love it because of the romantic crap. Nah, you loved it because the beast was different, yet got accepted. 

_ Accepted.  _

Funny word. 

How can you be accepted, if there is no one to accept you? 

You laughed to yourself. 

It sounded very fake. 

 

The doors opened again. 

“Sorry dear I forgo-”

She stopped mid tracks when she saw you next to the bookshelf and a forbidden book in your hand. 

 

“____! How dare you?! I leave you alone  _ trusting  _ that you would not touch the forbidden! But oh, how wrong I was! “

_ Slap.  _

Despite you being 18 she still had the power. 

“To your room! Immediately! “

And she snagged the book out of your hands. You just walked away into your room. 

 

“ _ Look what she was reading. Do you think she is lonely ? “ _

_ “We can not  take risks. “ _

And then more whispers you couldn't hear. 

Nor you tried to hear. You didn't care. 

In the books you've read, the main characters mostly begin their adventure with 18.You didn't know why was that number so important. 

******

The radio which your parents set up just a few days ago was beeping. 

It's purpose was to notify anyone at the lab if something happened to you or your parents while you were out of touch. 

The beeping was frequent and loud. 

That means  _ code black.  _

No, no, no! This can't be! They can't leave you now! You just turned 18,how were you supposed to take care of yourself alone? As you ran across the large laboratory from your room to the you guessed storage room,you heard sobbing. 

 

As you opened the door there stood a dirty little black haired boy crying. 

“Greetings. I've never seen you here before. Who are you? “

“W-William.. “

He barely choked out.. 

“Nice to meet you, William. What are you doing in my parents lab? Are you an assistant?... An experiment? “

“I…. I… Don't know… “

“Alright. Come here. “ And then he raised his head to look at you. As he took the first step he threw himself on you, hugging you tightly. 

“It's alright. You're safe. “

 

_ “Who is she talking to? I checked the whole lab-” _

_ “Shut up woman. “ _

 

“S-Sis, is that you? “

 

**_Slap_ ** _.  _

 

You blinked a few times before moving Undyne ‘s arm from your face. 

“Undyne! Wake up! “

You whisper yelled to the fish who was snoozing off on top of you, crushing every bone in your body. 

Her head was on your shoulder while the arm you just moved was over you now. 

Alphys was gone, probably to work.

Undyne just hugged you tighter. 

“Just 5 more minutes, babe… “

“Undyne! “Your voice was shaky and weird. 

Every breath hurt. And as she kept hugging you tight, you wondered how many times will the same fish cause you this much pain.

“Mhm…. “And she kissed your cheek. 

“I just need to cook another Papyrus…. Spaghetti, you need to hit that tomato! Harder! Are ya a wimp or something? Let me show you! “And Undyne (obviously sleep talking)  swinged her first right into-OOOF. 

You scream. Undyne shot up summoning a spear. 

She hit something that should have  _ never _ been hit. 

As you clutched your chest Undyne recalled latest events. 

“Shit!SHIT SHIT SHIT! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! “Only thing she could do is apologize. Gaster cursed Undyne with all swear words he could think of. 

_ “ _ Calm down Gaster, I'm fine“ You whispered to yourself. Undyne was too busy rambling and babbling about ice and help. 

“I'm fine. Calm down.“ Undyne dropped what she was doing and helplessly hovered above you. 

“I guess I hit the wrong tomato…?”She tried to lighten up the mood. As you just glared daggers at her she laughed awkwardly. 

The doors shot open and a familiar skeleton bursted in. 

“UNDYNE! “What time is it anyway? 12:23 am wow you've slept in. 

“HEY PAPS! The human’s fine!Even the green stuff is gone! “

“UNDYNE! “Papyrus’ smile was twitching and he was sweating. 

“I DO NOT KNOW WHAT GREEN STUFF YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! “

“Sure you do! You were there! You know that green poisonous acid that burned your ribs and my arm? “She waved with her bandaged arm. Huh, you never noticed that. “You know, the acid from the human? “

“UNDYNE, PLEASE STOP. “

“What?Why-”

“hey. “

Sans came  thru the still open door. 

“i’m no expert in humans, but i don't think that they're supposed to have any ‘green poisonous acid ‘. “

“Heeeeeeeey Saaaans! Sup my man? “And then Undyne leaned on the wall blocking his view. “the ceiling. now where's the human, i need to have a little  _ chat _ with them. “

“Human? I don't see any humans! “ And Sans just leaned to his right and saw your pained expression. “i dunno, but that looks pretty human to me. “

She sighed with her head down and plopped down on the couch. 

“DON'T WORRY UNDYNE, MAYBE ONE DAY THAT COVER WILL WORK! “

“Thanks Paps. “She said defeated. “

Sans stared at your bloody-green white long sleeved shirt. 

“when paps came home wincing to every touch i knew something was up. but damn i didn't know it would be a handful. “he glared at your bandaged palm. Huh, you didn't notice that either. 

“SANS STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY. “

“now listen, buddy” he ignored the angry Papyrus”i told you not to try any frisky business, or else-”he  summoned a bone and charged it towards your forehead. You didn't budge. You got so many threats from your parents that you were used to it. The bone stopped a centimeter away from your skin. 

“SANS DON’T YOU DARE! “Undyne summoned spear, yelling. 

Gaster was yelling at him even tho he couldn't hear. Something about being a terrible son. 

_ “Son? “ _ You whispered as quietly as you could. 

Gaster stopped immediately. 

You took the dead silence as a yes. 

“As you can notice, I am hurt as well. I don't think this is necessary. I'm used to threats anyway. “Before you could stop yourself the words escaped your mouth. Your eyes widen and you slap your mouth. “what? “ Sans is the first one to speak.

“It's nothing. Don't worry about it. “Your calm composure returned. 

“Punk - “

“Enough. It doesn't matter. “Now you were the one threatening. And damn,  _ it feels good.  _

Papyrus looked like he was about to cry. 

“Papyrus, calm down. I'm alright. See? I'm fine. “

******

After one spaghetti and a not-burning-rib hug Papyrus was back at his cheery self. 

Sans however eyed you suspiciously every time you moved. 

As he sat on the couch instead of being glued to Papyrus, he sniffed the air. 

 

“cut grass, huh? weird smell to refresh your house with. “

  
  
  
  
  


You felt sick.

Undyne stared at you with a wide eye. 

You couldn't take it anymore. Nuh uh. You had enough of this skeleton. 

You got up, grabbed your bloody-green red coat and threw your shoes on. It all happened in 3 seconds. 

“Thank you for everything, Undyne, Papyrus. Goodbye. “and you shut the door. The bag in your arms was heavier than you remember. 

Gaster was disgusted and worried at the same time. 

You knew that those deep parts of yourself were actually just Gaster. 

 

People looked at you like you were a monster. 

*******

After you got home, you almost threw up. Almost. 

It took all your power to keep the plant fertilizer inside your stomach. 

 

_ Bzzzt.  _

Oh God what now!?

 

* _ hey kid, uh, sorry about that, I, uh didn't know.  _

_ *maybe I could make it up by taking the kids to the park together? undyne said you have a little brother _

_ -Wait, let me make this clear.  _

_ You want to apologize by making me spend more time with you?  _

(You could feel his wince) 

* _ look, i’m sorry i don't know how to make it up to you. _

_ ( _ He was in middle of typing when he received another message from you.) 

_ -Fine. Don't mess it up.  _

_ His name is William,he’s 8 and loves Hot cats.  _

_ -We can meet next Sunday around 5pm. _

_ *okay _

_ *thanks  _

And with that the battery died.

It's a miracle it lasted this long. 

Before throwing yourself on the bed you placed the phone on the nightstand to charge. No matter how much you wanted to go to work and be with your dear blueprints you were broken.

 

You opened your bag to get your notepad-

. 

. 

. 

.  
  
.  
  


Spaghetti. 

Spaghetti everywhere.

Containers and containers of spaghetti. 

One container even had spaghetti with plant fertilizer. 

  
  


Days passed and you layed in bed, barely moving. You got some texts from Undyne asking if you needed any help, but you just politely declined. 

You did send her your address just in case. 

Gaster was awfully quiet. You've asked why but he didn't respond. You were so sad, lonely, disappointed… Those weren't your feelings.

 

Saturday night. 

Your head was hurting. A lot. 

Your stomach healed almost completely. Your hand did still hurt,so you didn't use it. How convenient, it was your left arm. 

You slowly fall asleep. 

  
  
  
  


Gray. 

Everywhere you turn. 

Gray. 

Suddenly you could hear sobs and static. 

“Gaster?”

A black figure was shaking. 

You wanted to come closer-

“gaster? “another deep voice called out. You turned to your right in disbelief. 

Sans. 

He noticed you too. You tried running towards still sobbing Gaster. 

“Gaster! I beg of you, calm down! “ But he just got further and further away. 

As you tried to sprint towards him, a weird skull appeared in front of you, blasting a laser at you. 

 

You sat up quickly. 

“i told you, no frisky business.”

Still echoed in your head. 

Your head hurt. And the worst part is that you can't take human medicine. It was too strong for you and your organism was much different. 

You felt very dizzy as you stood up. 

Opening a window in your room, the fresh air healed your headache and dizziness almost immediately. 

10 am, lovely.Just enough time to get ready and pick up William. 

You showered the stickiness  off of you. It felt really nice. 

It passed 2 hours just as you cleaned the wound and put on some new bandages. Getting dressed was easy. Long sleeves, something comfy, and your regular shoes. 

One and a half hour bonus for getting dressed and putting away all that pasta. 

As you reached to William, that took another hour, waiting for him to get ready took another-you've lost count. The next time you look, it's 4:40pm.Time to go. 

 

The streets were particularly gray today. It just seemed sad, lonely.. 

As you reached the park, even with all that green everything was still gray.

Just like that room… 

Sans stood near a playground with a child, almost as big as him. 

You immediately recognize Frisk. 

 

They wave to you while Sans just starts sweating. 

 

“so, uh, where's the kid? “

“What do you mean? He's right beside me. “You gesture towards William, who seems… Frozen. 

  
  
  


“uh, kid, no one’s there… “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALM UR TITS UNDYNE
> 
> I'LL Let you think about it before revealing what's actually happening :>
> 
> buhahah another cliffhanger


	10. Daughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant metal door stood in front of you.You pushed the door with all your might.
> 
> With a loud creak,the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK
> 
> YAY
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy this as much as i had fun writing it!

“Excuse me ? “ You turned to William.

But he was gone. 

Just like that. 

Like he didn't even exist. 

 

Everything stopped. Sans was still sweating, Frisk was worried, clouds weren't moving, the cars around stopped mid tracks. 

Before anyone could stop you, you turned around and ran as fast as you could. 

The world came back to life and the last thing you heard before being overflowed with thoughts was Sans calling your name.

Few people yelled at you for running and causing a chaos ,but you didn’t care.

You don't have any documents, your parents are dead, you're an illegal experiment and how did you even get a job? 

How did you even make it this far? 

The old building came into view.

The stairs were longer than you remember… 

You loudly knocked on the old wooden door.

A woman in her forties opened the door.

“Oh?Back already-What happened to you?! Are you alr-”

She looked like she saw a ghost, probably because you looked like one. 

  
  


“You are a psychologist. “ 

Her expression shifted from concern to surprised. 

“Ah, you're a clever one!“She left the doors open and threw herself on the couch visible from where you were standing. 

“I was getting annoyed by your visits, and your knock knock jokes-”She took a swig from a wine bottle nearby. “Your parents paid me,but now that they're gone...I have no purpose helping you.“And she smirked. 

“William was just a part of my imagination. “

“Yes. You were alone quite some time, poor gal needed company... Classic. “She laughed amused. 

And you turned around and walked away. 

You didn't bother. 

You didn't care that Undyne is probably screaming out of anger right now.

You didn't care anymore. 

You couldn't afford to care anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a nice, warm evening, the stars were twinkling on the sky waiting to be noticed. 

Your building was a street across, your window could be seen from where you were standing. Noticing that the light in your apartment was on,a silhouette was moving rapidly. Probably Undyne. 

You'll miss her.

A second afterwards you took your eyes off the window,a large figure came into sight from the 

entrance of the tall building . 

“SANS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ‘RAN OFF’? “

And then some rambling, you couldn't make out what it meant. 

“IS THERE ANY DIRECTION THE HUMAN RAN? “

Some more mumbling, 

“SANS, YOU ARE NO HELP! UNDYNE IS FREAKING OUT!“

And you were gone.

 

You're no successful experiment. 

You're a failure, who created an imaginary friend because it couldn't handle little bit of loneliness. 

You were completely alone your whole life, what’s the difference now? 

Gaster disagreed.

You ignored him.

 

The houses were slowly being replaced with trees until it became a dark forest .The walk was painfully long. The trees swayed on the cold wind, the smell of wet grass and leaves surrounded you. Lots and lots of bugs everywhere, owls asked the unanswerable question, “Who? “.

Leaves under your shoes crunched into the darkness that was just around the corner. 

And finally an old house came into view. Old and dirty white walls were covered with vines like it passed a thousand years, not four.

The windows were broken, dirty and rotten. 

This was just an outer shell, the real thing is underground. 

Opening the door, you noticed that everything was  _ old _ . Much older than you remember. The furniture was rotten, dusty, filthy.. 

The smell of something dead broke you out of though. To the right under all the moss was… a dead….cat.. Rotten, like most of the furniture, the skin and guts became gray,falling off, while the bones poked out of the stomach. 

Ignoring the corpse you walked to the sink in the kitchen,tripping over a few rocks in the process.The tiles were broken and falling off,gray walls replaced the once cream colored wallpapers with yellow flowers. The sink was FULL of dirty dishes and broken plates. As you pulled the tap as a lever, the floor opened to reveal a staircase going in a spiral. 

After 5 minutes you finally reached the bottom. 

A giant metal door stood in front of you.You pushed the door with all your might.

 

With a loud creack,the door opened.

  
  


_ D̢̢̥̻̯̤̼̮̹͔̠͑͌Ą̫̦̰͎͕ͦ̈͆R̡̜̗̳͈̼͍̱̔̽ͧ̒ͦ͌͌K̵̪̲̣̤̣̖͍̃̏̃ͬ.. _

  
  


The lights didn’t work,so you were left in the endless darkness.

Your steps were careful and light.

Knowing the surroundings by heart,you didn’t worry bumping into anything-

  
  


You hit something.

By the hard wood and something sticky,you concluded it was a desk.

This isn’t supposed to be here.

_ This  _ desk isn’t supposed to be here.

 

The desk was heavier than you remember.

Little wood parts cutted your skin.

Finally moving the table out of the way,you opened the door.

  
  


_ D͔͎͉̊̾̃A̡̢̯̤͚ͪ͒̽̐̾ͪ̀Ȓ̸̖̱̀Ḱ̵̥͎͖̥̟̜ͭ̆̾̉̔̔̉ͦͅÉ̷̪͇ͦ̒͗̀̍̅Ŗ̹̦̗̓̉̑ͭ͗ͪ͋̀. _

 

In the room was a single light bulb lighting only the middle of the room.

Books with torn off pages,dried red,dried green,yellow petals,papers with scribbles on them,scalpels and syringes protruded from the dark.

 

Walking over the things on the floor you sat in the middle of the room,back facing the entrance of the room.

 

The lightbulb flickered.

  
  


_ Y̖̺̙̞̤̞̦͍̥͒Ȇͯ̽͏̡̤̲̦͜ͅṪ̢̤͈̤̣̼̫̩ͥ̆̾̀͡ ͯ̾ͪ̈̋͏̸̻̳̪̜ͅD̆̿ͩ҉̞̱̖̜͚̖̞͎̘͘A̢͐̒͌ͧ̐ͤ͋̉ͫ͏͕͎͖͇̲̹̻͕R̬͔̖̻̫̰̦ͫͥ̈́͋͝ͅK̖̻̻ͣ̈ͧḚ̝̣̺̦̹͌̔͗̈́̋̀R̶̠͎̼̳̦͓̟̟ͯ̾̎̔̚͘. _

  
  


Shuffling could be heard in the darkness.

  
  


_ T͉̭͂͘Ḫ̶͔̠͍̗́̈́̏͟ͅE̥̼̤̹͕ͮ̀̆̇ͤͥ̐ͮ̆ ̛̫̲̯̋ͫ͗͆͂̀D̙͔͙͚̦̱̒̊ͤ͂ͦA̲͎͓̘̣ͮ̀́ͅR̪̃̒̒̓ͣ̓K̵̰͍̻͙̝̙̫̼ͭͩ͗͆Ṅ̶̛̦̭̝̠̗̠͍͚͒ͭ̚E͖ͯ̾̌S̛̰̳̳̺̜̅Ś̪̦̥͖̊̔̑ͧ͘ ̸̰̤͈̮̝̙̠̙͔̏̄͒͋ͣ́K̵͚̫̮̠͎̮͍̻̭ͯ̀̀͗ͨE̙̻̠̙̗ͭͯͦ̀͒͆̔͞E͇͔̮̣̝͉̟͖͂ͪ̽̈́ͨ̀P̵̱͓̭̭̰̻ͦ̀͑̅ͧ̈̐ͨ͟͝S̩̯͚̼̻̜̞̗̈́ͣ̾͒ͯ̌ ̙͔̗͓͈̞̯͒ͩ̀̽́́̀Ģ̸̝̠͕̭̂ͩ̾̕R̳̺̤̤̭͈̺͉̃̾̐̎̈Ơ̴̳͚̱͕͖̪̆̽̂̾W̠̲̫̒̓ͭ̈͐ͪͣ͐͝Iͮ̌҉̗̖͢N͓̘̬͓͍͌͑͟ͅG̢̹͍͍͈̯̟͔͔̔̇̒͢ͅ _

  
  


Two figures emerge from the dark,in front of you.

Their lab coats dirty,torn,worn off.

Barely standing,arms hanging.

  
  


_ T̈́̈͒̏҉̫̟̮̱̦͓̕͞H͉̟͍ͨ̏̊ͨ͞E̡̨̛͙̱ͤ͗̆͑̿̀̊ͫ ̥͕͎̦̔͌͂̄̚͝S͓̔ͮ͝Hͯ̒̉͏͙̜̺̰̦̬̠͖A͕̽̄̇̆́͡D̴̬͔̫̟͋͊̍̊̌ͣͣ͂́̚͡Ờ̠̹ͦ́͑ͥ̑̍͡Ẁ̷̢̪̣̼̲̖̳̩͗ͯ͐͆ͦ͞S͆͑͢҉̸̝͎͚̟̙͉ ͙̭̤͕ͭ̂ͥ̀̐̐̚C̷̷͇͚̰̎̽̊̇̒̿͞Ŭ͇͎̦̲͇̄ͦͨ͛̏̂̂͘Ț̼͙̝̗̭̗͙ͧ͗͒́͝Tͮ̋̌̿ͭ͏̪͙̺̕͜I̛̭͓̘̬̹̝̬̻͙̅̑̔̿͐͡N̛̟̟̥͇͖̭̝̗̿̃ͧ͋́͜G̵̮̝͙̞̪̪̳̤ͬͫ ̢̧̛̭͖͙̪̙̊́̾̾͂̽̉̃D̝̞͕̻̻̯̩̱̀̿͐̋͘͜E̻̬̝͓͎̅Ḙ̤̰͈̥͚̠̣ͭ̄̊͜Ṕ̟̘͊Ẽ͍̙ͯ͑ͣ̒ͯ̎̌R̗̟̼̯͑̌̎̾ͧ̅̇.̼̼̦͎̒̄͡ _

  
  


“Where….have...you...been?”

The voice was feminine,sore,unused.

Wrong.

“We…….missed…...you….”

The male voice sounded lonely.

You didn’t believe the voice.

“I...told..you….not….to...leave…”

The female voice sounded sad.

  
  


_ P̸̞͇̩̙͍̘͇̞͒ͬ̊Ḧ̷͕͙̬̦̯̠̞̞ͤ̔͌̊̓̋O̩̬̞̹̘̮ͭ̄ͥ͋ͫ̄͑̊͞͞T̶͙͇͇͖͔͖̻̱̔͌͂̾ͬͩ͟Oͤͧ̌҉̫̜͎Ṉ̴͚̞̇̒̒ͨ́͠ ͐̀ͮ̅̅҉͔͙̪͇̰͕̳R̠͈͙͈͓̯̝̭̲ͯͤ͒̋̈́͑ͮ̀͘E͐̆͂ͬ̏ͣ͂͟҉̸̗̹̖A̧̡̤̗̘̮̦̼̮̻͊͐ͣ̔͞D̪̖̺͇̥̹̤̯̽̈̀ͦ̅͆̆́͘͡I̍̎ͮ̓̾̀҉̶̥̰̠̯̭̙̖̬ͅN̹͔̣̙̙̎ͬ̾͡G̴̛͕̻̮̬̗ͯ̆ͮͪ̓̑͋͢S̱̱͍̭̏̄̿͊̽ͫ̾̑̿ ̸̭͇̹͍̫͕̙̻͎͒̃̆͢N̷̞̖̫̱̜͖͚ͧ͝ͅĘ̨̗̣̼͔̲͎͖̱̈̇ͦͮ͆̔͑̽ͅG̶̱̬̜͔͍̤̍̐̚͟A̷̢̨̱̰̺͌T̻̝͖̙͇̞ͯ͆ͣ͘I̸̞̪̮̻̖̖̔̀̾ͬͮͫ̆̇V̤̻̲̀̌̀E̩͇̹̰̥͇̲͆̈́̆̋ͩ̿̚ͅ _

  
  


“But…..you…. Came…...back.”

Hope returning to the male voice.

  
  


_ T̵͕̦̀́͝Ĥ̨̡̜̜͖̊̈ͦI̎ͪ͑͌͐͋̀̒҉̴҉͎̣̮̲͙S̡̥̳̙͇̋̏͗ͨ̐̊ͦ͢ ̡̳̠̣͎̠̓͂N̝͍͕̙͒Ẹ͔͓ͮͦ̆̍͗͟X̭̙̘̩̫͊͗́͌T̵̪̹͖̠͚̝̳͐̂̀ ͉͍̱̯͚͇̲̪ͮͧ̎ͪ͒͛́͞E̴̛͉͇̗̘̻̲̔ͨ̏ͩX̛̺̟ͨ͘P̜̫̭̗͒̏́ͪ̋̄ͥ̍͟Ḙ̡̨̢̱̫͖̮͇̭̔ͩ̒͆ͣͅR̨̰̤̬͔̺͚̻̘̝͛̔͊͋͂ͥ̿̀̚I̶̻̖̘̓ͧ̽̈́͋̒̍ͣ̀M̼̫͌̀̓ͅE̴̫͓͕̯̜͓̟̽̈̄ͣ̐͝ͅN͊ͧ͏̴̭́T̷̢̮͉̮̺̙̼̫̆̊̄ͫͦ̒ͮ̎ _

 

“Do not...leave..us…”

Threat spilled in her voice.

  
  


_ S͚͓͇͓̞͇ͨ̎ͧ͒͑̐̇Ę̙̙̐ͥ̉́͜Ē̦̟̜̠̼ͥ̐̈͛̃͗͡͞ͅṂ̵̬͓̘̗̘̗̮̄ͬ̓Š̘̙͓̜̼͓̺̝ͦ̽̆̔̇̚ͅ _

 

You were still in shock.

They….Can’t…

They…..Died…..

Was…..this...all...a joke to them?

You couldn’t speak nor move.

 

_ V̛̝͔̩̺̹̬̦̤ͬ̏͢E̶̩̪͖̳ͨ̽ͦ͝R̵̟͕͋̿ͩ̑̇̉͠Y̧͓̭̠̩̣̓̔̀̀ _

  
  


“We….were..devastated...to lose...our..own daughter..”

Sadness took over the male’s voice.

 

_ V̛̝͔̩̺̹̬̦̤ͬ̏͢E̶̩̪͖̳ͨ̽ͦ͝R̵̟͕͋̿ͩ̑̇̉͠Y̧͓̭̠̩̣̓̔̀̀ _

 

Daughter?

No.

You didn’t have parents.

  
  


_ I̡̖̗̝̗̩̻̦̱ͫ̔̓̐ͯ̚͠N̸͑̅̀҉̹̗̫͖̘T̈́̒҉̦͈Ę̵͖͍͓̳͕͚͙̞̔̿̏ͬR̶̳̖̱̫͙̟͍͌͒Ě̶͑ͧͧ҉̬͉̲̱̭̙̰̟S̢̜̦͕͍̗̝̹͖͔͛ͬͯ̌̓Ț̳̥ͤ͐̓ͮI̴̛̲̩͓̫͍̭̙̓̓͆̾̚͞N̦̥͊͒̀̒́͢͢G̲͖̥̗͉̟̫̗̒́͂́ͩͦ͋̒ _

  
  


The figures dragged their feet closer to you.

“We…..won’t…..let….you leave...again”

  
  


“ **Come here** .”

Both of them said in unison.

  
  
  
  


_ W̨̛̯͓͓͙̭̺̟̠̘̟͉̖̮̱̗̑͑ͪ̌̍ͧ̿ͫ͒̀͢͡H̶̷̨̦̝̙̊̍́̌͟͠ͅA̴̛͖̲̰̙ͭ͐͑̆ͪ̄̈̉̎̏ͧ̆͜T̠̯͎̳̩̪̼̪̞̱̞͓͎̘̘̞̬̼ͧͣ͑ͩ͐͑ͭ̑ͩͥ̄͆͆̓̕͞ ̶̨̘͍̜͚̻̪̩̣̲͖͇̠̖́̊̐͆͒ͯ͋́ͪ̚D̨̧͙͚̺͕̣̱̗̘̣͇ͩͩ̇͐ͮͪ̀ͣ̾̊́̀ͅOͩ̐̅ͣ҉̸҉̹̦̝̰̲͉̩͈̬̳̘̩̮ͅ ̢͋̉̇͗ͩ̀͜͏͎̲̬͉ͅY̶̷̼͙̘̲̟͉̪̯̭̤͎̺̤͂̿͛̑͆̓̃ͣ̏̒̾͂͛̒̈ͦ̚O̵̧̹̹͖̫̺͓̯̖ͩ̐ͫͪ̇̍U͆̾͂͐̑ͣ̒ͯ̊̍ͤ͒ͯ́̀̚͢͜͡҉͇̱̮̪̲̮̖̖̹̜͕̮̝͈̀ͅ ̨̡͍͎̱̣͉̩̆͋̍̀͑ͯͭ̋ͥ̿̈͐͟͢͝T̡̼͙̞͓͎̻͔̱͉̣̤͚̝̘̃́͐ͧ͋̏̌̽ͧ͑͌̑̓̇̍̉̔̏Ẃ̰̳̗͎̹͕̀͋̏̅͗ͨ̉ͫͨͩͥ́̾̚̕Õ͈̠̫̦̉ͯ̌̓ͦͥ̈́̈ͮ̑̂͋ͨ̀̂͆ͩ́ ̡̡̼͎̩̺̰̲̖̹͔͔̯̥͛̈̋̊ͤ̿̑̈́ͦͧ̽̏̚͢T̶̳̜̥̞̭͉͎͓̣͉͓͙̠̜͔̮̎̾ͫͨ̓͊̃̇̂͊́ͅH̫͍̬͙͖̣̖̖̮͚̼̣̖͔͇̰̱́͊ͮͥ͒ͨ̋̋ͥͭ̎̓̏͛̍̚̚͞ͅI̴̷̛̞̼̰̬͇̬̪͇̺̲̮̙̼ͦ͌̆̓̄̐̌ͭ̕Ṅ̗̙̙̞̩̪̯̥͉̠̬̩͈͍̹̀̎͂ͮ̅ͩ̒͊͝͞K̛͓̩̩͓͈̙͙ͪͬ̎̈ͫ̍̾͊͊͊͛͑̍̅̎ͨ̌̀͢ͅ?̸̴̊́̆ͥ͋̾ͫͣ̀̕͏̟̜̰̪̜̳̜͉̞͇͘ͅ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your feedback!!!!  
> I love you all guys!!


	11. Did you know that glass doesn't cut bones?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are plants that humans use as cure to sickness , but can we use their cells to repair what has been lost?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD A LOT OF TESTS OKAY

5 days. 

5 days and not a sign of you. 

Did he do something wrong? 

Did you get sick of monsters? 

And what’s with the brother thing?

From all the humans-people - he met, none of them ran off and completely disappeared for a whole week straight. 

The guilt was eating him alive, he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, hell he didn't even make as much puns as he used to. 

Papyrus would keep searching with Undyne all day, they even called the police but police couldn't find any trace of your existence so they waved it off as a prank. 

Saying Undyne was pissed would be an understatement, to who she was pissed was unclear.Was it Sans? Was it herself? Was it the police? You? 

Papyrus, when he was with his brother, would pretend like none of this had happened . But why is this hitting them so hard? He didn't care that much about you… The guilt was just too strong. Why? 

He barely even knows you! 

Was it…. Was it curiosity? 

No. 

He can't think like that, you are a living being just like him or Papyrus. 

Sighing he traced his hand across his face,  sockets tired, back against his bed.  He was currently sitting on the floor in his room, bunch of maps sprawled in front of him. They were the most recent ones he could find, you have to be here somewhere! 

The room was dimly light, sun creeping in, the dark blue shadows making it hard to see the maps. 

Sunrise already? 

Few hours more and Paps will be up. If what Undyne said was true, that  you were an experiment , you were most likely return to  familiar surroundings, which means a lab. It would be difficult to illegally experiment in a house, so a lab it is. 

He laid his head on the surface of the bed and closed his eye sockets. 

Why was the guilt eating him so much? 

 

After a while he woke up, the sun was shining through the dirty window above his dark wood desk with papers of all sorts were covering it's surface. 

Wow, a nap. Well that was new. 

 

The only lab in the area was Ebbot lab, didn't you and Alphys work there? 

 

As he walked in, he randomly glanced at the right wall where a framed map was hanging.

It looked so  _ old.  _

But it was different than the other maps he had.

As he walked closer, he noticed  _ another _ lab, in the forest, far away from here. 

He was quite good at finding stuff, he had searched for his old man his whole life after all. 

 

He squinted his eye sockets in hope to read the lab’s name. 

  
  
  


**The Buttercup lab.**

  
  
  


Sans didn't know how to react, at the same time he was happy that he found a lead, but he was also terrified.

 

He teleported as quickly as he came, into his favorite library and asked for anything connected with the Buttercup lab. 

 

He was surprised when only a few news papers and a book were all he got. 

He thanked the old woman and teleported home. 

With his exhaustion, it took quite a bit of magic to teleport in these short time periods. 

He practically collapsed on the floor of his room. 

No, he had to find you. He had to know if this was his fault. 

He felt something familiar every time he was near you. Like…. Like the old man was near-

How silly of him, so badly wanting his father to imagine his presence on the first person he meets. 

He laughed to himself. 

It sounded forced but he didn't care. 

 

The book was about plants by a scientist from the Buttercup lab. 

He’ll save that for later. 

 

One post was about a new lab opening, the other about an unknown top secret experiment...the next post has 18 years difference, ‘two scientist dying in a car accident ‘ and a picture of a woman in her thirties  and a man in his late thirties. For some reason the names were scribbled over,like they  weren't supposed to be known. 

And the next one is about destroying the laboratory  and putting it out of other's reach as it has a lot of dangerous equipment inside. 

 

The whole story sent chills down his spine. 

He could almost hear the creepy music playing in the background. 

 

After he read everything carefully, he snatched the book from somewhere on the floor. 

 

Nothing was unusual for five chapters but then there was this line that kept bugging sleep out of him. 

“There are plants that humans use as cure to sickness , but can we use their cells to repair what has been lost? “

What does the author mean by this? 

He checked the author to see a scribbled out name and a picture of the same man as in the papers. 

What if-

“SANS, I AM HOME ! “

Time passed really quickly today. 

He got up, stumbling and barely standing. His lazy, tired smile back. He came down the stairs to greet his brother. 

 

“hey paps, how's it going? “

 

As Papyrus turned around from putting the groceries on the kitchen table, he jumped backwards as if someone burned him. 

“SANS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU LOOK TERRIBLE! “

 

“gee, thanks paps, appreciate it. “

 

“I SHALL PREPARE THE BEST SPAGHETTI FOR MY DEAR SICK BROTHER! “

 

Sick? He was exhausted , sure but he wasn't sick-

The reflection in the mirror told  him otherwise. His light pupils could barely be seen, his eye bags were giant and black, and it was so hard to function properly. 

He exited the bathroom to return to the kitchen. 

The spaghetti was already on the coffee table, with a steaming mug next to it and a baby blue blanket neatly placed on the worn, stained couch . 

His smile became more genuine as he sat on the couch in front of the plate. 

 

Papyrus came back really quickly. 

When he saw Sans, he shook his head disapprovingly. 

“SANS YOU ARE DOING IT ALL WRONG! “

“huh-”

Before he could even react he was wrapped in the blanket like a burrito and was placed in Papyrus’ lap. 

He didn't even got time to blink when a fork of spaghetti was in his mouth. 

“REMEMBER WHEN YOU CARED ABOUT ME WHEN I WAS SICK? “

“yeah-”

“WELL NOW IT IS MY TURN TO HELP MY DEAR SICK BROTHER! “

And suddenly his ribcage was very warm and fuzzy. 

“you're so cool bro. “

“I KNOW. “

 

Before he knew it he was sleeping on the couch, an empty mug and plate in the sink with Papyrus dozing off next to him. 

 

The next time he woke up he was in his bed, and it was dark outside. 

 

After a moment of confusion, he sat up and glanced out of the window. 

Fuck. How long was he sleeping?

Losing no time, he teleported in front of his building and walked in the direction of the Buttercup laboratory. 

 

It was the longest walk he ever took.

When he finds you, he's gonna teach you a lesson to not make a tired skeleton walk. 

 

The forest was pretty creepy at dark. 

 

The cold wind was killing any noise, leaving dead silence. 

 

A spiked fence was in sight with a ‘WARNING : DANGEROUS SUBSTANCES ‘sign. 

He payed no attention to the sign and walked through the hole in the fence. 

 

Instead of a lab, he saw a little house with a rotten roof and vines all over the walls. 

The inside was no difference. The dead cat was very interesting to him, back in underground, there was no rotting, monsters would turn into dust. But here… the stomach acid eating the flesh, how ironic. If he wasn't busy he would stop right then and there to examine the poor cat. He always wondered why was the side the dead is laying on always so flat. 

 

But noticing the stairs in the kitchen he ran over to them. 

 

How much more is he supposed to walk?

Finally reaching the door after a good while he groaned as there was no light. 

It was so damn hard to see! 

A few lines of light could be seen, but not enough to stop him from bumping into a desk. There was something sticky on its surface,which made Sans completely disgusted. 

He pushed the desk out of the way to - he guessed-another door. 

 

The doors were hardly budging, but when he finally managed to open them he was greeted with a loud CLANK and a sharp pain in his skull. 

 

But before he faded away, he saw you, tied up, and cloth over your mouth. 

But he failed to see your wide eyes and tears streaming down your cheeks. 


	12. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **s o m e o n e i s g o i n g t o h a v e a r e a l l y b a d t i m e**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T͑̽̓̒͊̎͝h̳͔̹̮̓̀ͯ̃e̶̩͉̗͑̌ͧ̊ͮ̓ͅͅs͍̀̔͂é̗͇̳̮͙̭͚ͩ͐ͧ͘ are wingdings   
> because if i wrote in real wingding you wouldn't understanddd

“GET UP LAZY BONES ! YOU'RE TURNING INTO SANS-”

And before she realized she said the wrong thing. Her hands slapped her mouth as if it will fix the mistake she just made. 

The motionless skeleton on the couch didn't react as he continued to drown in the pool of devastation. 

 

What did he do wrong? 

Sans was in his eyesight the whole time! And even if he wanted to, he couldn't watch him over while he was sleeping! But the guilt was eating him nonetheless. With Sans’ one HP there are low chances of survival if he got attacked. 

But Sans was strong,  _ very _ strong. He could even beat Undyne if he wanted to! 

But still.. one good blow and all that would remain from his dear brother would be dust. 

The black hole kept twisting in his non-existent guts. 

 

“Come on Papyrus.. Nothing will change if you just stay there and do nothing! “

“But nothing changed even when I was being productive. Or tried to be at least “

Undyne winced at how quiet he was, and his wording… This isn't Papyrus she knew and loved, this is.. Sans when she got the opportunity to deep talk with him before it would end with a ‘you wouldn't understand ‘. She didn't bother to push further, everyone has secrets, right? 

“Come on Paps.. Do it for me? “

“So you could disappear too? No thank you, I will pass. “

Who  _ is  _ this? Where is this coming from? 

Her worries were dismissed into curiosity as Alphys walked in with a guilty expression on her face. 

“Any news? “

“W-Well,y-yeah… He was last s-seen at the Ebbot lab at around 12 pm. And if my source isn't wrong he was looking at the m-map.”

“Who… IS this source? “Undyne couldn't help but feel suspicious, why on the planet Earth would Sans look at a  _ map _ ? He could just use his shortcuts! But maybe they work differently than how she thought? What if he had to know the place before he could teleport? That would explain a lot of things. 

“.. I-I-It d-doesn't m-matter. “

 

“SO! Our next move is to visit the places on the map and check if there are any trails of Sans. “Undyne commanded with much authority ignoring Alphys. 

“The map represents the first map of the Ebbot city with the Ebbot laboratory, as it wasn't recognized as a laboratory for the mages were still authority .Not long ago maybe.. 22 years ago? Or 23 it doesn't matter. I’ll search for the map online while you visit the potential places where Sans might be.”Alphys switched into the serious mode almost matching Undyne’s authority.

“Papyrus you will be driving.”

“Okay.”

\------------ 

Cold.

So cold.

 

All he could hear was buzzing.As if a fridge is buzzing in the middle of the night.

 

“No!Do not!” A gravel shaky voice somehow escaped the constant buzzing of a lonely fridge.

“You will kill him! And you need him for your experiments,am i wrong?”

“Do not worry…..We have been eyeing another monster... just in case..Another skeleton….Brother of this one i suppose…”

At this like something hard slapped him and told him to wake the fuck up.

 

“But..His stats are really low! I do know...Because...I wanted to..use him.. too...”

 

He slowly opened his eyes for a second  to see you sitting in a chair across from him,your arms by your sides tangling like they’re useless.

What also caught his attention were little yellow flowers splattered all over your hair,but….your hands weren't tied, only your chest.

Your skin was pale,your eyes were a very nice shade of light gray,but you just seemed….Dead.

Like when a flower doesn’t get enough sunshine in long time periods,weak,but still fighting for life.

The tears that were flowing freely fell on the cold floor quietly. 

And he only then registered what you said.

He somehow pushed down the bubbling anger and tried to calm down.

“....Alright….But don’t waste your water….We won’t waste more on you..” The male voice sounded bitter.

He didn’t miss the  shaky sigh of relief though.

“hey.”

If he wasn’t mad right now he would have laughed at your scared expression.

“sorry,didn’t mean to rattle your bones , _ pal. _ ”

 

But instead you cried even harder and wasted even more water which he was sure was very important in keeping you alive.

“I-I apologize….I tried...I really did...But they..”

“..hey,water you doing?we don’t want you to go bone-dry.” 

“I….I..I’m sorry…”

 

“come on don’t  _ tear _ apart,on me”

 

The dark room was filled with needles taping along glass and quiet sobs.

“don’t worry,everything will be okay  **i promise** .”

He just noticed that you weren’t moving,not even to wipe your tears away.

Just looking down where your tears remained.

 

Something’s wrong.

You were pretty much untied which means you could have escaped if you wanted to,but you were still sitting in the uncomfortable chair staring at nothingness.

Why?

Did they somehow blackmailed you?

Or even worse...Paralyzed you?

 

He could just spawn a Gaster Blaster and get this over with,but he wanted to make sure you won’t try something on your own and mess everything up,he couldn’t afford a mistake.

 

Not long after, the woman approached you with a weird looking syringe with a transparent liquid inside.

“hey what do you think you’re doing buddy?”

The woman ignored him and proceeded.

His eye sockets were a void and his grin widened.

“w h a t ‘ s  i n s i d e  t h e  s y r i n g e ?”

The woman was unfazed but simply smiled.

“Same thing that’s swimming in your magic as we speak.”

He chuckled at that.

**s o m e o n e   i s    g o i n g   t o   h a v e   a** **_r e a l l y_ ** **b a d   t i m e.**

 

*******

“Goodnight….___…See you tomorrow...my little flower…”

He was sure your neck was in pain from being in the same position for a long time.

 

He begged the stars and hoped with his whole soul that this would work.

 

“d̹̣͈͎̗͖̕o͏͍̦̗͈ͅ ̡̧̮̰̫̭̰͚̳y̶̱͓͔̟̤ͅo̶̘̻̭͕̰ư͉̣̼̺͔̥̙͜͝ͅ ̛̩̗̯̜̣̤u̼̳͍͖̺͉͖͢n̶̸̤̘͎̳̜̱͚d̬͔̜ḙ̴̵͈̲͔͚ͅr̖͚͞s̵͓̦̕t̗͔͢a͟͏͓̺̲̤̲̦n̫̬͚̰͉̝̯͇͘͟d̢̪͚̝̳͓̀ ̥̹̙͙̫̜m̛͈̺̹̀͟e͈̘͔̼̼̺̖̫͘͢ͅ?̛̮͓̞̥̤̣̖”

  
  


After a heavy but short silence he started doubting his own mental state when you  _ actually replied _ ,but with your head down. 

 

“A̜̺̪̘͠f̪̲̥̫̘̰̜́͞f͖̦̟͎̳̮͎̀ì̷̖͕͈̯͟ṟ̨̨͔͇͖͘m̩̬͎̱̪͈͖a҉̗̟̮t͕͇̩̣̤̟͇̩i̢̫̞̠̟͙̩v͓̭̩͍͈̹e̪.̴͈̻͉̘”

 

He wanted to cry.Out of happiness,sadness,madness he didn’t know nor he cared.

 

But no.He had to keep it together if he wanted to get out of here in one piece.

Which reminded him,didn’t Alphys watch an anime called One piece?

 

“i̷͈͎̩̯̘'͔͎̮̯͈̘̱͚̳͠v̴̸̠̫̭̜̻ẹ̮̭͙̕ ̸͓̩̜̣͈g̷̵̥̱̺̖͎̺̥͝o̸̭̗̮̺͓t̗͕̝̪̰͖̜̙̖̀ ̥͘ḁ̧̢̪͈̥̜͎̦ ̧͓̫̤̘̯͓ͅp̻͖̱̖͉l̩̪̙a̻͟ń̵͈͈͉̘̪͎̲͞,̢̬̦͎̜̟̮̀͟s̢͈̬̻̰̰ò̲̰ ̷̰̟̳͘l̡͕̭̪͖͟į͇̺́s̸͏̟̩͚͈̲ͅț̢̗̳̜͢e̶̦̥͔̱͈̱̳̟n̯ ̖̫̬͖̥̘̗̼͢c͘҉̲̭̠̟̺à̯̻̘͓r̨̥̦̤̼̪̱͘e̵̢͔̺̰͈̲̝͎f͚͚̯̮̩̱͍͠u̸̵͙̱̬͍̹͘l̨̧̹̫̜̣͘l̛̤̮̩̹̺͝ý̢̥.̵̤̠̼̤̱

 

~~~~~~~~

Every single building,street,surrounding woods had no traces of Sans nor his magic.

While driving he had a lot of time to think.

This was all his fault.

Sans wasn’t happy.

He knew that yet he chose to ignore it.

Like every  _ responsible  _ and  _ great _ brother would do.

Sans had nightmares every night,he knew that.

Sometimes he could hear him crying at around 2-4am  _ and yet he chose to ignore it like every great brother would do. _

He heard some humans calling it ‘dapression’ or something.Maybe ‘depression’?

He never really bothered learning the word because  _ surely none of his friends or family could ever be affected because Papyrus’ presence is too great for anyone to be feeling down. _

 

He glanced over at Undyne hoping for any cheering up, _ not that he deserved any _ ,but she was soundly asleep.

She looked so peaceful.

Papyrus wishes to be as peaceful as Undyne.

 

Only a few miles more and they will be home.

But no house could be home without Sans.

The second you crossed his mind he had to pull over because it was hard driving with orange tears blurring your vision. 

Undyne jumped with a ‘are we home ’ but quickly placed a hand on his back trying to comfort him. 

“IT'S ALL MY FAULT UNDYNE! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I IGNORED THE PROBLEMS! SANS WAS SAD AND YET I CHOSE TO IGNORE IT! I DON’T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A BROTHER! “

“It's okay Paps, we'll find him, he's strong and capable of taking care of himself. “

“BUT WHAT ABOUT ____? “

At that her fins dropped and she looked away. 

“That… That's my fault. If I had been more responsible and didn't let her go home she would have still been with us, and Sans too. “

Paps wrapped his hands around her and they cried for a good couple of hours. 

Street lights were mocking the stars above as a lonely red car was filled with sobs and rattling of bones. 

 

~~~~~~~

The click of a door snapped Sans out of his daze,giving you a look he nodded.

You nodded back,facing him.

 

“How did...you sleep...dear….?”

The woman asked not actually caring for an answer.

You took a deep breath.

“Knock knock.”

The woman turned around rather quickly,like Toriel  hearing a swear word.

“Don’t you dare.”

“who’s there?” 

“We didn’t raise you like this.”

“Pecan.”

“I will be  _ disappointed _ in you.”

“p-pecan who?”

After a moment of silence you mustered some courage.

“Pecan…someone your own size.”

While she was gripping you by the collar and yelling to your face,which Sans couldn’t really see from where he was tied up,Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster and Charged it.

When he was about to fire, the  _ bitch  _ punched you straight in the face making you and the chair fall down on the hard cold dirty ground. 

 

He froze.

 

When the woman turned around he panicked and fired with more magic than he wanted and ended up sending her to the opposite wall.

With the same Gaster Blaster he cut the ropes carefully with it’s teeth.

The man bursted  in the room with wide eyes,shaking.

He ended the same as the woman on the floor.

 

He got up and pulled the rope making it rip into two halves, he waited for you to get up but seeing as that won't happen he threw your right arm around his neck and holded you with his left. You barely moved your legs as he dragged you around,making it hard for him to walk as you were taller than him. 

“why can't ya walk? “

“I assume they injected me with more plant genes, making my body more of a stem”

Loud and fast footsteps prevented him from replying, something wet was sprayed and it hurt like hell. 

Your pained scream echoed the dark halls as you fell onto the tiles.

“run! i’ll hold them off! “

 

You collected some strength and got up with much difficulty. Swaying like a leaf on the wind you somehow got to the stairs. 

After much climbing you finally reached the old rotten kitchen, as the walk was exhausting till now, you crawled to the exit from this hell hole. 

But just as you pushed the door a little yellow flower stood in front of you. 

 

“Howdy! “

  
And it had a face. 


	13. Only other human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wrapped their hands around you,not letting go any time soon.
> 
> And you returned it with much more force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Contains a bit of depressive thinking so yeah,be careful!

“Howdy! “

You stared at the flower losing hope in the world when it introduced itself. 

“I'm Flowey the flower! Golly, you must be so confused! “

You opened your mouth wanting to say something,but nothing came out.

 

The flower giggled innocently, but it felt wrong. 

“I can help you, “ It - they - placed a leaf on your hand and stared into your pale eyes full of hope.

 

”I will be seeing you again. “And just as those words left their mouth(?), they vanished. 

As if on cue Sans drags himself to you and helps you up, but it takes a 

little while as he needs help himself. 

 

“okay, hold tight and let's hope we don't end up like my dad. “He said jokingly but you weren't really paying attention, too busy with passing out from exhaustion.   “but no seriously, hold onto me, “

 

You tighten your grip making him wince in ,what you presumed, was pain. 

Your vision was getting darker but you fought so hard just to not collapse right on the spot. Suddenly your vision went completely dark and you couldn't feel anything, like all air in your lungs disappeared and you were falling.Were you here before….? The feeling of complete emptiness overwhelmed you. 

 

In worry that you passed out you tried to think of a solution,but before you came up with any, you found yourself in a bright living room. 

The chatter stopped and the only words you heard before finally giving up were “‘sup? “

~~~~~~~

  
  


_ “Why?” Your shaky,desperate voice broke the dead silence.  _

 

_ “…..The government….supported our experiments…...But when they realised their...mistake after eighteen years ……they placed all the blame on us…...Bringing you with was not an option…..So we…..reported your death after you left the lab..…But if they find out you are still alive...They will take you away...So we kept an eye on you…..We did not even realise how alone you were..”Your so called mother took the responsibility to reply. _

 

_ “They did not search the area?” _

 

_ “They did….But they did not find anything…As i said...After you left the lab...They are still searching for your body….If you told any authority your last name….You and your monster friends would be in trouble ”  _

 

_ You went pale at that. _

_..Monster friends? They really were watching you. _

 

_ “.....Or our full names.We took care of every published document that had them….” _

 

_ “I do not... know your names….” You quietly added _

 

_ After that they ignored you until they left for the day. _

  
  


_ You felt as if every part of you was sinking deeper and deeper into hell itself. The room felt colder than it was.The loneliness was killing you more than the chemicals that they were injecting into your body. _

_ Every minute felt like forever and with every minute your hope of getting out died a little more. _

 

_ Were you really that worthless to barely be treated as a person? _

_ Suddenly a memory of you,Alphys and Undyne watching anime crossed your mind along with Papyrus’ face when you tried his amazing spaghetti,Sans’ when he’s looking at his brother with great awe and adoration. _

_ The memory that made you lose your cool was Toriel giggling along with embarassed Asgore at a joke that Frisk came up with. _

 

_ A family. _

 

_ Something you’ll never have. _

  
  
  


_ You tried stopping the tears, a worthless thing like you doesn’t have a right to cry. _

 

_ If your existence would end,your friends would have one baggage less,wouldn’t they? _

 

_ Gaster’s  warm voice in you told you to stop thinking like that.But you ignored him.There is no point in ignoring the truth _

 

_ You’re crazy even,people aren’t supposed to hear voices in their head or to hallucinate either. _

 

_ You’re wrong in so many ways,why are you still alive? _

 

**_No one needs you._ **

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

As if something harshly pulled you out of that nightmare,you woke up in sweat and tears.

 

Dark.

The room was dark.

  
  


_ They  _ will come any second now.

 

How could you let yourself fall asleep?You shouldn’t have let your guard down,you idiot.

 

Now you will pay the price.

 

The space was becoming smaller and smaller,air escaping out of reach.

 

Tears never stopped streaming down your cheeks and ruining whatever surface you were on.

 

You could move your arms enough to cover your face and legs enough to protect your stomach for upcoming hits.

 

As if on cue,you heard doors opening and a light switch being pressed.

 

“Please do not hurt me...I-I didn’t mean to fall asleep..It will not happen again,I apologize,please-”

 

You gasped when you felt a hand on your side,eyes wide and quiet,any second now-

 

“Child.It’s okay.You’re safe.We won’t hurt you,I promise.” A soothing voice calmed you.

 

Slowly moving your hand away from your head,you saw Toriel looking at you with great worry and seriousness. 

 

“I-I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry for what,dear?”

 

“I have ruined your bed sheets.”

The bed was the most comfortable bed you ever touched,and just thinking that a jerk like you ruined it with it’s filthy tears made you cry even more. 

 

“I can replace the sheets,but i can’t replace you,my dear child”

 

Good job,you’ve managed to burden Toriel already.

 

She slowly placed your head in her lap and stroked your hair carefully not to hurt any of the little soft flowers.

 

“How is Sans doing?”

 

“He is alright now,do not worry.”

 

“Undyne?”

 

“She is ecstatic that you are back.”

 

“Papyrus?”

 

“He is really excited for your return and is hoping you will be joining for dinner.”

 

“Will he be making spaghetti?”

 

“...Yes.” Her voice had a tad of guilt in her voice.

 

“Then i will.”

 

Toriell smiled at you warmly.

She gently took your glasses and handed them to you. 

  
  


“Let’s go my child.”

 

You very slowly sat up,Toriel helped you up easily,she then proceeded to help you walk down the stairs and to the dinner table.

 

The chatter stopped once again.

 

Before you even realized what’s happening you were embraced in a hug. Looking closer, you notice it's Undyne. 

“Don't  _ ever _ do that again, punk. “

  
  


“I.. I will not. “

 

After a few more seconds, she returned to the table along with Frisk,Alphys, Asgore, Papyrus and a very tired looking Sans. 

“hey. “

“... Are you alright? “

“yea.you?”

“I am fine, thank you. “

“... HUMAN, I PREPARED MY BEST SPAGHETTI TO CELEBRATE YOUR AND MY BROTHER'S RETURN! “

 

“That sounds wonderful Papyrus.”

***********

Papyrus’ spaghetti was the best thing you ever tried,even if it was just a few bites.

You chatted with Alphys and Asgore,with few statements from Toriel.

When you all finished,Frisk didn’t want to leave your side,only when they had to go to the bathroom.But that was fine with you,being stuck to the couch and all that.

 

After a while, the TV became boring,so you took a nearby pen and paper and doodled around.

After a few doodles of Sans and Undyne you zoned out.

 

Wasn’t Gaster always there?

Explaining things you did not understand in books,or teaching you sign language?

Are you insane?Should you try going on therapy? Would that be wise,when you can’t tell a word to anyone?

Not even your last name.

All of your friends are in danger because of you.

No one needs you.

No one cares.

How much would a therapy cost anyway? You don’t have money to waste.

What about your job?

  
  


You were dragged back to earth when you noticed Sans staring at your paper,looking closer you saw three skelletons smiling;Gaster,Sans and Papyrus.

They weren’t that bad to be honest.

“who’s that?” Sans pointed at Gaster,looking very smug.

Frisk joined Sans staring puzzled at the paper.

[It looks very pretty tho!]  

“Thank you,but I was just killing time.”You said putting away the paper to who knows where.

 

“_-___,we n-need t-to talk..” Alphys nervously approached you.

“Yes?”

“Alone.” She shot a glare at Sans who just shrugged and dragged himself to the kitchen probably searching for Papyrus.

Frisk clutched your sweater and seemed determined not to let go by any chance.

 

“....Frisk,please.”Alphys looked really desperate.

They just clutched your sweater harder,shrinking a bit into themselves.

“...F-Fine.____you do know what they injected into you?”

You nodded,completely focused on her words.

“That means we need human genes to prevent your total paralyzation.Do you...have any relatives?”

“I...No.”

“U-um,that can be a problem.Unless your genes are rewritten to accept any kind of genes and not only plant ones,we can use normal human blood.”

 

“Yes,I understand.But who will be enough willing to be the test subject?”

Frisk tugged your sweater.

“Not now,Frisk dear.”

And again.

“Frisk please be patient.”

And again.

You finally turned to look at their face,with more determination you’ve ever seen.

[I am a human,I can help!]

“Frisk...Dear-”

“A-A-Actually that isn’t a bad idea!”

 

“....It’s settled then.”

 

Frisk wrapped their hands around you,not letting go any time soon.

  
  
And you returned it with much more force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact me here's my tumblr: http://skelletonvold.tumblr.com/  
> i figured that yall probably have an account there

**Author's Note:**

> LMao this is probs dead


End file.
